Steam in the air
by archery713
Summary: My take on the Nozaki-kun crew on a long vacation! Taking place after the last episode and the "confession" that happened with the duo. What will happen if Nozaki sets down his pen for a minute and looks at who has been by his side through good and bad? [Waka x Seo] [Hori x Kashima] [Nozaki x Sakura] - I don't own this anime or any referenced - (Image is not mine - Thanks artist!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - 5 day vacation!**

* * *

**The group (excluding Mikorin) are taking a trip to a famous hot spring! Though Nozaki set it up and is obviously going to use this trip as a manga reference they all agree anyway. The only reason Mikorin can't come is because he caught on to his plan before it was too late. Taking place after the finale and the spring festival this is going to be one heck of a ride! Enjoy! |I do not own Gekkan Shojo Nozaki-kun or any references in this story to other animes.|**

* * *

"Nozaki come on, we're going to be late!" Sakura and Nozaki are standing in his apartment with base in hand. Nozaki swore he left something and is rummaging around his cluttered desk for something.

"FOUND IT! Oh man thought I left it at the festival or something!" Holding up a small notebook that is a one of a kind. It's his manga idea notebook that he puts all of his travels and events in so he can reference them later to write his stories. 'No… you are not taking work on this trip! I don't care if that was the original idea anyway you will not ruin it for us all." Looking down a bit before continuing. "Plus I want to spend more time with you… Nozaki-kun not Manga-ka." Blushing a bit before bringing her head back up.

"Huh? Oh well… I guess eh you did say something about that recently." Blushing a bit himself and remembering what had happened on the jungle gym. A slightly peeved and blushing Sakura starts walking across the tiny apartment. "So just in case I am taking this!" Pulling the notebook out of his hand and throwing it into his room. "And this!" Grabbing his hand hesitantly at first but then more confident and powerful.

Feeling the shock in his hand when her little hand grabs his literally makes his heart jump out of his chest. Looking over at his room then to Sakura weighing the decision between his work and his love he decides. "Alright fine, let's go. I guess I need to learn how you guys spend spare time." Smiling a bit at a gleaming Sakura,

"Gah, you guys finally got here! I thought you would have missed the train!" Seo is standing with her hands on her hips looking at the two with a worried and mischievous look. "Were you two busy doing something else?" Both blushing and look away from each other then back to Seo and yelling at the same time. "No, why would you think that!" Then look away from each other as quickly as begun. Sakura puffs up her cheeks. "Nozaki wanted to bring his manga idea notebook along but I made him not, so yes I guess we were busy doing something, but nothing like that!"

Waka poking his head up over Seo's shoulder. "Something going on with you guys?" Immediately Seo turns around and pinches Waka on the cheek. "Nothing, nothing at all. Come on grab the stuff I can see the train." Listening to her orders he picks up both their bags. Hori-senpai and Kashima already have their bags in hand and are bickering about something. Right as the train pulls in Kashima grabs his luggage and picks him up princess style while carrying him onto the train. All the while he is flailing his arms.

"Wooh, I can't wait to get there! 5 days of fun and relaxation away from home!" Waka is looking out the window with his nose pressed on the glass. At first he was doing it for fun but then Seo pushed him into the glass with an loud "OOF, uhhh Seo-senpai… you're squi-" "Yes I know Waka, I am doing it on purpose!" Cutting him off mid-sentence. After letting him go the train rolls onto a bridge. All of the train seats are in boxes of four. Two sets of two facing in towards each other. In one set is Waka, Seo, Kashima, and Hori. In the other set of seats across the aisle and alone is Nozaki and Sakura.

"So Nozaki, what hotel are we staying at? Where is it? Does it have large rooms? How are we dividing up the rooms? What do you think of my hair today! I'm excited!" Nozaki looking a bit interested and dazed by a super hyper Sakura. Trying his hardest not to make this situation into a manga scene he is having a hard time at that, but none the less he is trying which he hopes Sakura notices. "Eh… slow down and I'll answer them. First off we are staying at the Kissuiso hot spring inn. It's on the beach front and relatively large so we won't have an issue with space. As for dividing up the rooms? Ehh think we'll do that when we get there. I might take a nap" Sakura smiling at how he could catch all of her questions no matter how fast she talked. Smiling at bit then nodding. "Take a nap, let your mind rest a bit." Reclining in his chair he nods off to sleep.

"Wha-!? Are you trying to say something about them!" A very surprised look on Waka's face when Kashima looks over at Nozaki and Sakura with a dreamy face and blurts. "They would have cute children..." With a straight face that only crazy people can have in that situation.

"What did you mean by that!? Are you sure they even like a eachother?" Still with the same surprised look. "Hey, dummy keep it down you're too loud and might wake up Nozaki." Nodding over at a sleeping Nozaki while Sakura watches his gentle face with great interest.

"Just look at her. I mean she told me she confessed to him at the festival and he did kind of say yes in his own manga writer way." Kashima said while turning away from the two. Sitting back in her seat and looking over she didn't even notice Hori-Senpai had fallen asleep.

"Is everyone going to fall asleep on this train ride? I know it's long but wow..." Taking a great interest in the sleeping face of Hori she stops talking to the other two even though they are still there.

"Hey Waka, do you want to take a nap? I kinda do so just stay still for a while will ya?" "Eh?" Seo closes her eyes and rests her head on Waka's shoulder while nodding off. "Wait, Seo-senpai don't just fall asleep on me!"

"I can do what I please Waka, now shush or I will silence you, and I would hate to harm your beautiful face." With a sheepish and slightly perverted smile on her face she nods yet again and falls asleep on his shoulder. Shrugging his own shoulders. "Ah what the heck, we got time." Taking his own head and slowly putting it on top of Seo's but with hesitation due to his heart want to burst out of his chest.

Back on the other said of the aisle Sakura sees the whole other side sleeping on each other with Seo and Waka's heads linked like puzzle pieces, and Hori-senpai's head on the glass while Kashima pulled up the armrests and put her head in his lap.

Puffing her cheeks slightly and whispering. "Everyone has someone to sleep on but me..." right then Nozaki cracks open an eye and whispers. "Don't tell anyone and you can sleep on my shoulder." Cracking a small smile.

"Wha!?" Jumping a bit in her seat and her heart rate skyrocketing. 'I mean… surely you don't mean that! E- I- Me- hahahaha!" Jittering a little. Right then Nozaki's big hand cups a side of her head and pulls her into his shoulder to let her take a nap.

"Shhhh, just sleep don't worry. I'm here for you." Yet again cracking a slightly smaller smile that makes Sakura's heart jump a bit before she settles and falls asleep on his shoulder quickly to take as much time as possible.

* * *

**So? Tell me… I think that was OK. I really like how I have them progress a bit and only when their sleeping on the train. Tell me what you think! I kinda like this story, and don't worry, I will go generally slow with the fan fiction. I will be continuing the LOK fan fiction but this one just really caught my interest. Thanks for reading and, enjoy!**

* * *

**Next Chapter : 2 - Arriving at the hotel!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Arriving at the hotel**

* * *

**Well, what did you think of chapter 1? I kinda liked it and that was just some setup. I want to do short chapters like that with really only one of two scenes per. Tell me what you think and give me future chapter ideas. I am DYING for some reviews. None the less, as always, enjoy!**

* * *

"Oi, wake up you big lug." Poking Nozaki in the cheek with her tiny little fingers. He shakes a bit then opens one eye looking a Sakura.

"Oh… morning, how long was I out?" Looking at Sakura with really heavy eyes that he has when he wakes up. "Oh, well only the train trip really… I was asleep as well so I have no clue, all I know is that were HERE!" In a instant she moved from looking at Nozaki's face to having her face pressed up against the glass as the train pulled into the station.

"Oh man, that was a nice sleep…" Seo waking up and starting to move her head realizing that it is being held down. Waka had apparently fell asleep on top of her. "...WAKA WAKE UP!" Making the scared Waka jump in his chair moving his head from hers. "Don't yell Seo-senpai it hurts!"

"Hey you two keep it down!" Hori-senpai was sitting in his seat waking up to the screaming Seo. Feeling something heavy on his lap he looks down to see Kashimas head. First looking surprised he then loses that face and dons disappointment of the third kind. Closing the armrest and locking it over her head.

'Hey Kashima… WERE HERE!" Yelling in her ear causing her to jerk up and get caught by the arm rest in the neck then slamming back down. "Ow! Hori-senpai why did you do that! It hurts now..." With a pouty face he stood up once again strangling her onto the armrest before freeing her. Gasping for air Kashima slumps in her chair. "Fine I won't sleep in your lap again!" With yet another one of her pouty faces she stands up.

'Can't… resist… PICTURE!' Pulling out his camera Nozaki really wanted a picture of Sakura pressing her face on the window. Thinking the whole time. 'A TRAIN SCENE! Yes thats the next chapter in _Let's Fall in Love_. The couple go to the beach and they ride a train there and it's her first time on one...' Right as he is taking pictures Sakura turns around.

"No… za…. ki… WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TAKING MANGA NOTES ON THIS TRIP!" Cooling down after a second. "Sorry… I mean you're you and I kinda expected this, so sorry for yelling at you." Tilting her head down in embarrassment. Right then his huge hand comes down and pats her head. "No no, you're right I shouldn't have. I told you I wouldn't sorry..." Moving through the pictures and deleting them one by one Sakura quickly grabs the camera.

"Nozaki if you are going to be embarrassed about your manga then don't take photos in the first place. Plus I think this one is kinda cute..." Holding the camera to him showing a picture of her looking at a seagull fly by and having a face of wonder on.

"Alright you two lovebird let's get going!" Both turning and blushing a bit then going to the over carriage for their luggage. While grabbing for handles their hands brush and they feel a shock through their hearts. Moving away and facing from each other. "Oh sorry… Here I'll get yours."

"Oh, uh thanks..." Holding her hand out to grab her luggage handle making sure not to touch Nozaki again. "Come on the others already left." Realizing that Nozaki dashes out of the train trying to catch up to the rest of the gang. Laughing a bit then realizing she was left behind she dashes out of the train just as the doors close. "Whew that was a close one! Almost got left behind!"

* * *

**\- In the hotel lobby -**

* * *

"Finally here!" Waka wooted as they entered the hotel and stretching their legs. "It's… nice than I imagined. So Nozaki didn't find the place, nor did Hori or Kashima, and Waka you're to much of a man to know a hotel and motel apart." His jaw hitting the floor at that comment.

"At least I didn't accidentally run into a love hotel to escape the rain… oh wait I was with you, damn." Blushing furiously while Seo stands there and realizes that everyone is staring at them then blushing out of embarrassment herself.

"I found the place! I had no clue it was named or even where it was, all Nozaki gave me was a list of room and facility descriptions and I ended up choosing the only hotel that wasn't a love hotel!" Holding her hands on her hips triumphantly. The others stopping and looking at Nozaki with expressions of anger, pity, and sadness all in one. "What are you all looking at?" "How many options were there…?" "Uhh, 10 I think. Yeah 10." "10 OPTIONS AND 9 OF THEM WERE LOVE HOTELS!" Hori-senpai smacks Nozaki across the face.

"Well none the less let's go to our rooms." All six of them moving over to the front desk with their luggage and getting the room keys. "Welcome to the kissuiso! Thank you for visiting and we hope you enjoy your stay!" After getting their keys they walk up 10 flights of stairs to get to the top floor. The ceilings were at least 10 ft so the 5th floor was the top and it was high up at that. Due to the hotel being curved you got a greater effect when looking out the hotel windows.

"Ok. So I thought guys get this room and girls get that one, they should be identical so don't complain." Handing a room key to Sakura and opening his own door. When they closed the door to their room they drop their bags and start to unpack some hair products. "Why don't we all just share a room? I mean what's the worse that could happen, Waka is a pretty good pillow, Hori's not half bad right Kashima?" "WAAAA!? Seo what are you suggesting! Kashima don't listen to her!" Kashima tilting her head a bit before giving off her iconic innocent smile. "Hori was a nice pillow… But Seo don't be ridiculous." Seo pouting a bit and puffing her cheeks while still unpacking 5 days worth of clothing. First came her shorts and one pair of pants. Then some shirts, tank tops, hoodie, a skirt, then a nice shirt. They are planning on going to a nice restaurant one night so everyone just packed one just in case.

Looking into Seo's luggage Sakura pokes something. "What is that Seo?" Pointing at a purple garment with what seems to be lace. "Oh this? Nothing, maybe something to show off to Baka Waka..." Holding it up to Sakura revealing it to be a REALLY short purple night gown with lace. The worst part is that it is slightly transparent.

Kashima looks over. "Hey, you thought the same idea!" Holding up her own piece of lingerie except hers was a two piece with a frilly blue corset and frilly underwear that is in layers to give a super mini skirt effect like on some bathing suits.

"What were you two thinking about this trip! I mean I would nev-" Right then Seo appears by Sakuras side and starts rummaging through her luggage. Eventually reaching the bottom when pulling out a long almost transparent nightgown with pink leave outlines all over. The bra and underwear was double thick in cloth but it didn't help really cover with how thin the material was. "Oooooh, Sakura what were YOU thinking, this is the sexiest out of all of us!"

As red as a tomato now and frozen in place. "G- g- bu- b- b-, Ah give it back! It was just in case something HAPPENED! Stop looking at it!" Before snatching it from Seo's hands and putting it behind her back still blushing.

"Ah, so if you got lucky with Nozaki you thought you might use it." A HUGE perverted smile comes on her face while looking back to Kashima who also had an equally large and perverted smile. Right then both the girls lunged for her and started tickling her. Sakura laughing eventually let go of the nightgown and the two girls pinned her down with a hand each. Holding it up to her and letting it run her whole body. "Hmm, you have nice taste, I think Nozaki would want this". Still with the damn smile on her face.

Puffing her cheeks and pouting still. "Guys, come on give it back, not like yours is any better!" Both of them looking at each other and shrugging. "Suppose your right..." Letting her go Sakura begins to pack away the lingerie. Come on let's go meet up with the guys and explore.

Knocking on their door all you hear is a. "HOLD ON!" of Hori as a loud *SMACK* can be heard from inside. A few second later Waka opens the door. Behind him is Hori and Nozaki is on the floor. A huge red mark on his face he slowly stands. All the girls had horrified looks on them.

"Huh? Oh yeah well we made a slap bet for whoever had the most provocative bathing suit would get slapped as hard as they can by the most covered up." Then giving off blank expressions the girls put their heads down in unison. "Needless to say Waka and I won with normal bathing suits while Nozaki brought a speedo." "Oh well that mak- WHAAAAAAAAT!" All in unison after hearing Nozaki had a speedo. Popping up in front of them. "I got to the store late. It was either that or womens bathing suit, your pick." Holding up the speedo and a cute polka dots bathing suit that would fit Sakura.

"So… exploring?" Sakura managed to utter before stopping again. All three of the guys talk at the same time. "Sure!" They all leave the doorway leaving their stuff in their rooms and down to the lobby.

* * *

**Hmmm, I thought that was funny and had it's ups and downs. Tell me what you think with a review and I will keep posting with the help of you guys! Thanks so much and as always, enjoy!**

* * *

**Next Chapter : The Great Hotel Exploration!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4 - The Great Hotel Exploration!**

* * *

**Obviously but the chapter title this is all about them exploring. But this is a 21st century rom-com archer! Yes yes I know so I will add someone almost falling off of a jetty, or they go on the roof somehow for Nozaki to see and someone almost falls off. Who knows? Guess you'll have to read. And as always, enjoy!**

* * *

"So what did you guys do in your room while unpacking?" Waka asked while walking downstairs to the lobby.

"Oh you know, nothing much… found some _interesting _luggage with Chiyo here though!" A large smug face popped up on Seo's face.

"Seo don't say something like that! It's really suggestive!" Having a face of shock and anger at the same time.

Looking like a giant steaming tomato they reach the bottom floor.

"Right… well want to split up or look around as a group?" Looking around the relatively large foyer.

"I call dragging Waka on his heels around the floor!" Laughing and grabbing Waka by his collar while he sticks his hands back to the group.

"Weh!? Seooooooo!" Before fading around a corner.

"Right… well I'm going to go around with Hori then! Unless you want Chiyo!" Looking at Chiyo with her princely smile.

"Ehhh, I'll pass he's all yours..." This was considered an act of aggression to Hori-Senpai. Immediately after she said yes Kashima picked up Hori like a bride and marched off.

"Baka! Let go of me!" Hitting her on the head but she never lost strength or movement.

"Well I guess it's just you and me left Chiyo. How bout it?" Chiyo nodding in her cute way and Nozaki smiling a bit.

"You know… if you want you can think about some manga while we tour around just the two of us." Moving slightly closer and hoping for a reaction.

"You sure? You seemed like you REALLY didn't want me to think about manga at all on this trip!"

Chiyo smiling and nodding. "It'ss alright really! I know a manga-ka like you need to let go once and while as well! Have fun take notes it necessary!"

Not telling him the plan to make her in each of those scenes so she can secretly write the next edition of _Let's Fall In Love_.

The first stop was the gym, nothing really interesting about this room but none the less Chiyo looked at the machinery like it was a stallion. Hoping it would catch Nozaki's eye, which it did. After that there was a dining and multi purpose room. Chiyo running around the room and doing some mid air spins just for fun and being cooped up in that train for a few hours.

After that there was really only one room left. The famous hot spring baths that the Kissuiso had.

Right before they got to the entrance Hori and Kashima turned the corner behind them, Waka and Seo turned around the corner in front of them. It was a long bland hallway with nothing but a bamboo outlined door that had one blue and one reddish pink curtain.

"Hey you guys here too? Last place for us." "Yeah same here, Chiyo and I saw everything but the outside so far. You Seo?" "Ehhh, yeah we saw most of it, and then some..." Looking at Waka with a perverted smile and Waka rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well hey, while we're here why don't we all take a bath? I mean you got anything else you want to do?"

All of them shrugging and heading in one by one. Waka and Seo were last and as Waka entered Seo smack him a bit on the butt. WIth a small yelp he kept walking.

While getting undressed in both room the girl talked a bit.

"Seo… I'm a bit afraid to ask and I know Kashima won't so, what did you mean by _and THEN some_ on your tour!?" Laughing loudly before stopping and putting her clothes in the basket.

"Just what it sounds like. I got a private tour of the janitors closet with Waka and his lips… though to be fair he wanted it for a while now, so why not right!?"

Both of the girls standing there with their jaws hitting the floor with disbelief of what they just heard. "Oh so Seo-san you're saying you made out with Waka in the closet!" Chiyo-san almost fainting when hearing Kashima-san saying that so naturally.

"Yeah, I guess that is right… huh never thought to be so blunt thanks Kashima!" Putting a towel around her shoulders then walking into the bathing area. Following was Kashima. Taking a minute to process what just happened Chiyo screamed a bit then calmed down before following.

"So Waka, what DID seo mean by _and then some_?" Waka almost dropping his clothing basket on the floor. "Eh?" Nozaki putting his clothes in a cubby before turning around swiftly to study the scene. "Yes Waka, Hori-senpai is asking what you did with Seo on your tour that was special compared to ours." Still standing there in shock. "Well it was nothing BAD per say. But then again the janitors closet never taste so good..."

Smiling a second before realizing the two others had their heads cocked and more confused than before.

"I'll, uhhh, tell you in the bath come on the girls probably already started." Walking briskly through the other curtain that lead to the bath. Shrugging their shoulders the two other guys walked into the room.

Pressing her chest onto Seo's shoulder and asking questions like a machine gun. "How was it? Was the height difference an issue or did it make it more enjoyable!? How about thee texture, oh wait no taste, aah so many questions!" Her eye's sparking like two huge diamonds.

Kashima on the other side of the bath. "Well if it's anything like my first time with Hori then I guess it was great. Surprising at first but then great. The taste is interesting depending on what you eat before hand. As for the texture? Well Hori has very soft lips."

At that statement Seo nodding. "Yeah sounds about right, but ours was more of a makeout not just a kiss..." Chiyo overwhelmed passed out and drifted on the top of the water.

Leaving her there and finishing their bath. "I think I want to do it again… possibly make him my teddy bear one night. Who knows." Seo smiling an even larger and slightly perverted smile this time.

"Hori is smaller than me so he's not much of a teddy bear but he is still comfortable none the less I guess... " Smiling to herself while looking up and noticing the bath was open air,

"Nozaki I swear you use this for manga material I will FREAKING KILL YOU. Just saying!" Seo shouted into the air also noticing that it's open and they can most likely hear them. With a reply, "Sure, I'll try my best to forget that." Nozaki responded.

"Hmm well Waka that's what she thinks of you… and Kashima of you Hori. Seems you two are lucky." Taking in a big breath then letting it out.

Chiyo began to wake up at the sound of Nozaki yelling over the wall of the bath. "Eh? How long was I out!?" "Only a few minutes, enough for us to check out your flatness." Quickly covering herself at the comment of Seo.

"Don't say that, it's insensitive!". "Eh, none the less not long, a minute max."

"So uhh Nozaki..." "Yo." "What DO you think of Sakura-san? I mean she seems nice and all." Looking up at the stars in the warm summer sky. Before yet another big breath. "Well, she's nice. I think my manga took priority first so I never saw how she loved me before. Now I took this vacation and told Chiyo I wouldn't do too much with manga she seemed happy. So I suppose I am happy, we're not officially 'dating' as most people our age are so don't worry."

With slightly surprised faces. "So you're saying Sakura-chan is taking more importance than your manga right now!?" Thinking yet again and blushing a bit. 'Ye- yeah I guess so. Love makes people do crazy things!" Making sure to shout it so Chiyo heard.

"No need to yell silly." A small voice said in his ear. Turning around Sakura is standing there with Seo on her left and Kashima on her right. All of them darting to the opposite side of the bath. "What are you doing here! The colors and wor-" "Ah ah, boys are you saying you don't want to wash out backs? Well I guess then..." They turn around showing the wet towel huggin their butts. 'Wait! Oh- I- mean…. well I think we would like to wash your backs. Right guys!?"

All of them agreeing at once they girls take no time to spare and jump into the pool while coming over to their man and pressing their chests up against their back. "Just relax Waka I"ll give you a massage." "Hori, calm down and let me rub your head, all that stress is bad." "Oi, Nozaki come here."

Getting on his knees and following Chiyo to the other side of the pool. "I heard you and them and I thought of something." "Oh really wha-" He couldn't finish his sentence before pushing her lips on his. At first not knowing how to kiss she tried and fails. Then after a retry he gets and experience his first kiss with a woman… well a human let alone!

"Nozaki… I love you and while at the fair it might have been a bit weird I wanted to say it." Having a bit of a frowny face while he was holding Chiyo up a bit. "Hey" Very softly. 'The man is supposed to do it first, but I love you. And nothing will break that, not even manga." He said before pulling her into a soft kiss in which was more passionate than the last first one. "Come on Nozaki, let's go finish our bath first."

* * *

**Eh so yeah, a bit of fluff near the end there but nothing to serious. Just some back washing and they kiss. Oh you know, nothing huge! XD but I will make this one kiss scene a huge deal throughout the story. None the less I kinda liked this chapter even though I was writing the majority of it from 12:00 to 1:30 AM so sorry for some lacking here and there, hope you like it and as always, enjoy!**

* * *

**Next Chapter : Movie night on the beach!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Movie Night on the Beach!**

* * *

**Back to the group! As for the end of the last chapter it was late at night and I needed some fluff! So in response I wrote that. I will make their kissing very rare but only will happen in special occasions. Like that scene in the hot spring bath… None the less I really like Waka x Seo and want to do some more with them! Hori x Kashima is pretty self explained to the world so I won't do a ton on it but I still think they are cute! Thanks as always and, enjoy!**

* * *

The group just finishing their group bath got out and after drying off and Seo almost jumpy on Waka forgetting she and he are nude they go back to their rooms.

Just as the girls enter their room and shut the door they all let go of the air they have been holding.

Seo breaks the ice, "Not gonna lie Waka is hot naked." Biting her lower lip waiting for a bad response from the girls. Both of them look at Seo and freeze.

"Oh yeah, Hori was like a skillet and me his butter. If I could I would melt into being one with him." Sakura frowning a bit. "That's a BIT suggestive, but none the less Nozaki is so big and he actually has some pretty big muscles for a manga writer!"

"Oooh, yeah tell me if I'm wrong Sakura but you two KISSED! Right?" Sakura turning into a tomato basically balled up and stared at Seo.

"Seo don't say such things! They are EMBARRASSING!" whispering "But his lips were soft..." Pointing her toes together and looking at them.

Kashima grabbed Sakura and held her in the air. "We have a new woman added to the tribe, commence the ritual!" The petite girl flailing all 4's in the air as the other two giggle and dance around her.

* * *

_*In the Boys Room*_

* * *

"Well that was fun, I have to admit Kashima can look like a princess if she tries." Smiling while looking at the ceiling,

"Hey Nozaki." Waka said. "Sakura disappeared for a minute or so after the girls came in the bath. Where did she go?"

Nozaki remembering that she was so tiny and he was so big that when they kissed he covered her completely. Blushing he looks around the room.

"Oh… Well she was kinda… behind me. Yeaaaah..." Trying not to look right at Nozaki.

"Behind you? What do you mean, why was she there?" Having a puzzled look on his face.

"They kissed dumb-ass. He is so big that when they kissed he covered her body and she 'disappeared'."

Waka slowly turning red from embarrassment and shaking from excitement you swear he was going to launch off to space. "WAAAAAAAH!? OH MY GOSH NOZAKI HAS A ROMANCE LIFE NOW! AAAH!"

Him rolling around on the floor with his eyes looking like stars exploding.

_*A few minutes later*_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ok I'm good now"

*Knock Knock*

"Yo?" Nozaki cocked his head back.

"A few cute girls wanted to know if any guys are in this room that wanted to have fun?"

Opening the door all three of the girls with Seo in front and Sakura behind her poking her head out by her side. Kashima is in the back with a stupid grin on her face.

Seo holds up 3 movies. "I got one for everyone. Sci-Fi flick, Romance Comedy, and lastly a horror. Your choice on where to start."

All three of them walking past and standing in the middle of the boys room. "...It's oddly cleaner than I thought it was going to be." Looking around stupidly.

"What did you expect? It to be littered with tissues, porno mags, and energy drinks?" Hori-Senpai casually said while lying on the futon laid out.

"Well, I mean, um, GAH I guess so! But why are men cleaner than women!?"

Waka looking up and noticing the girls in the room for the first time spots the DVD's and grabs them. "We're watching the Sci Fi first just cause I want to get it over with!"

"But their my favorite! Can't we watch it second?" Staring at Waka with her best puppy dog face she can muster.

"Eh, no you watch it for the wrong reason and this is a good movie to start off with after I read all the synopsis'." Giving a light kiss on her head causing her to blush.

"What should we do about seating?" Sakura jumps into the air saying making the frills on her PJ's move.

Nozaki pokes his head out of the bathroom. "Seating? Oh don't worry about that, I kinda planned on this movie night so I brought this." Holding up really big beach towels and a projector.

"What are those for?" Kashima tilting her head slightly while asking. "We're not watching the movie INSIDE! Haha don't be silly, we're going to the beach!"

Waka pulling at his sleeping shirt collar. "Well it is a bit stuffy in here, plus it's summer so that'd be kinda cool to watching it outside on a big screen!"

The three guys grab a towel each and the girls chase each other down the stairs outside to the beach. Plopping the towels down on the sand.

"Eh Nozaki? Do you notice what's wrong here?" Sakura looking up while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, huh there are only three blankets. I guess we'll just have to share. Waka you're with me." Shoving the poor boy on the blanket and landing with a loud thud even with sand under him.

"Hori-Senpai looks like you'll just have to share with me! Want to sit in my lap!?" Kashima gives him the prince look with a hint of stupidity. He looks at her and karate chops her forehead. "Just sit or I don't sit with you..." Kashima acting frantically and off balance plops on the blanket.

"Uhh, Nozaki I guess this means you're with me right…?" Staring at her toes once again.

"Huh? Oh yeah I guess.." Both of them blushing again.

"Aww, that's nice. Waka why can't WE do that!?" Grabbing hold of his arm and looking up at him.

After giving off a shocked face he went deadpan. "Probably because you're too assertive. Unlike Lorelei." Pouting a bit and crossing his arms because he was still mad that Lorelei turned out to be Seo the whole time and he almost passed out. But then again she started singing to prove it so he DID pass out.

Nozaki put the first movie in called _Killer Gelletain from Outer Space!_ A sure fire B-Rated movie she picked out for her amusement and Waka's demise as they always seem to be watching a different movie.

"Hey uh Nozaki it is summer but the wind is a bit chilly." Her looking over to the other two couples. Hori and Kashima are snuggling while Seo and Waka are kinda snuggling because she is hugging him but really more like strangling.

"Huh? Oh uhh… Want to move closer to me? I mean if thats o-" Before he finished she scooted in under his lifted arm and rested her head on his chest. He smiled a bit then went back to watching the movie together.

After the movie ended Nozaki had to straighten out the projector sheet and Kashima ran to grab some snacks. In the mean time Seo and Waka were fighting about the movie before she said. "What I love you scene? There was none!"

"There was Seo-Senpai. It was the one where Waka said 'I Love You' to his beloved Lorelei!" Seo shocked at what he just said sat there for a second. "I- Uh-" "I love you to Waka" before pulling him in for a hard kiss and was so passionate that even cupid would have been jealous.

"Oh, so you're a good singer AND a good kisser eh?" Looking at her with lustful eyes and giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Hey guys, got the snacks!" Waka and Seo moving to a more comfortable position where Seo is laying on his chest in between his legs. "Don't move and I'll feed you." Seo smiling a bit. "Deal."

Just as he said that Nozaki popped in the horror film and they all sat down again. Sakura getting closer than last time and grabbing on to Nozaki during the scary parts while Waka hid in Seo's hair while she watched intently.

On the other hand Hori and Kashima gave this a good excuse because neither liked horror and it had tons of noise they started making out on their blanket trying to make as little noise as possible.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAND, There will be a part two. I still have to put in the romance film right!? Well I will and don't you worry! So please give me some reviews so I can write this story better! I won't change pairings and there are still many more chapters to go. I might make this story last past the trip and when they go back to school cause I REALLY want a long term fan-fic and this is a great one to go off of possibly, Thanks as always for reading I hoped you leave a review and as always, enjoy!**

* * *

**Next Chapter : Rom-Com's and sleeping on the beach**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I'm just gonna kick this off with a greeting. AWESOME! I just got my reviews back on chapter 3 and I'm going nuts with joy. Thank you so much for the kind reviews. I have read over them well more than once. ;) Well none the less those are the great things that inspire me more and get me heart of to the races in order to write more content for you guys. Thank you and have a nice day and ALWAYS, enjoy!**

* * *

The final movie that was put in was the best. Made to set the mood for the group I suppose at that's pretty much what it did.

_The Hearts Tale of Chasing Love_. A fantastic romance movie about a boy who moves from Tokyo to his childhood town.

"Good morning! I am Hokono Daichi. I transferred to here from Tokyo, but I did grow up here so I hope for it to be just like the town I love!"

The movie started off with the cliche boy moving from the big city to a small town. Then what's next? Well the main love interest of the boy. Though he's not the best looking he is decent in the student class's girls eyes.

Throughout the movie whether they all realized it or not the three couples or couples to be sat close to eachother.

Nozaki eventually had Sakura in his legs while he sat cross legged. Putting his large arms around her she snuggled into his slightly muscular chest. Seo and Waka eventually landed up where Seo was laying on his chest with most of her body in between his legs. Waka not having an issue with this just kept his head propped up with his arms and tried to keep her comfortable.

Kashima and Hori on the other hand… we all know what kind of couple they are and could be. The gender roles swapped one. In the end Hori was in the crest of Kashimas arm and he didn't seem to mind it.

Next scene in the movie was when he first feels love for the girl. The two are friends but they don't think much of each other past that. One night they go around the town with friends during the winter to see all the lights hanging in the town. Eventually their friends slipped away one by one leaving them all alone.

"You know Nozaki, this is so cliche but I love it. My heart just jumps with joy even if it's been done a million times before." Smiling up at his face for a second before going to watching the movie.

About ¾ into the movie the boy is madly in love with the girl. Her name is Aika and it means _love song_. With her name he gets an idea that he will write her a love song to confess to her.

The summer festival falls on the friend group and they all go to visit. Later on Daichi asks Aika to talk with him privately behind the temple. While there he turns around to remove his song he wrote.

Holding it in his hands and ready to sing she stops him. Taking the paper and crumpling it before throwing it off to the side and saying. "I don't care about any song or letter you had written. You may have cared and worked on that for ages, and I will listen to that song one day. But today is not that day. Today is the day I tell you..." "Daichi, I love you." Staring the boy in the eyes the whole time.

"Aika, I was supposed to say it first! Oh but none the less I can't help myself." "Aika, though I didn't realize it immediately and it took me great strength to say this. I love you. Not just now and not just before, but for the rest of time. For no matter the issues and pain I will be next to you and protect you from here out."

Cupping her face with his hand and their faces inches from each other she moves first. Pulling his tie around his neck and pulling him in for a strong long wanted kiss. Just as they kiss their friend comes around the corner. About to call for them he sees them and puts a finger up to his mouth as the other friends come around the corner.

All of them standing there in awe for a minute before one coughed. "You two done? We're happy but wow you can't last!" Both of them looking at the group and blushing.

"Hey Waka, got any ties in your suitcase? I might have an idea later..." Putting on a slightly evil grin with just a hint of lust he gulps a bit before answering. "Well, I- Um- don't know?" Trying to avert her gaze due to the copious amounts of blush his face is filled with.

The credits of the movie roll after one of those - Ten Years Later - thing where the two are on their wedding day and some of the other friends started dating while they kiss Western style then run off to their honeymoon.

The whole group realizing how tired they were kinda just flopped and stared at the stars while the move finished. Trying to stand up and turn off the equipment Sakura pulls Nozaki back down and whispers. "You're not going anywhere tonight." Before placing a light kiss on his lips causing him to blush madly before nodding slightly.

Using his long arms to turn off the computer and projector. After that all three couples flopped out and just laid next to eachother. Kashima spoke up, "Hey guys, we are all in PJ's already, plus it's warm out. If we get cold just use the man as a pillow right? Why don't we sleep outside tonight?"

All of them thinking the idea over then just grunting a yes sounding sound before Waka started saying. "Just don't try any funny business ok? Other than that I'm ok with Seo using me as a pillow." Him getting a slightly dreamy perverted look about him as well.

"Goodnight everyone, Kashima don't wake me up or move if you do first. I will kill you if you do." Hori said before kissing Kashima causing her to blush and putting his arms around her and setting down for sleep. Waka and Seo doing the same things except Seo nuzzled into Waka.

"Hey Nozaki, you ok with sleeping together right?" Sakura said while having her back to Nozakis front. "Well, I mean as long as nothing really happens I am ok with it I guess. But only with you." he said before kissing the top of her head.

Blushing slightly she flips and wraps her arms around Nozaki then settling down to sleep. "Goodnight Nozaki-kun, goodnight." falling asleep in his chest soundly.

_*Morning Breaks on the Beach*_

"Good, MORNING world, come on get up you crazy teens!" A large sounding voice startled the group into waking up and onto their feet. After realizing that their still in their pajamas they all straighten themselves out and look at the man.

He looked like a gentle giant. Huge in size but a warm light in his eyes. "I suppose you love birds slept out here huh? Not the first time it's happened. But the last time it did the Kissuiso was only two floors! So it's rare as you can tell." Smiling so large his face could be once giant smile.

"Well none the less Madam Manager told me to get you up and to grab some breakfast, I hope you enjoyed your summer night under the stars, but people still gotta eat. Come on grab your stuff and get on inside!"

All of them waiting a few seconds before grabbing their towels, the projector, the screen and the computer that played the movies. They moved inside and towards the large room that was for multi purpose. It was now lined with platters for guests to eat and most of the large hotel was already there but there were some blank spots open for them.

Finding a spot to fit them all they began to eat after dropping their stuff in the middle of the circle. "So I trust everyone had a good sleep?" Nozaki asked.

After they all finished their meals they all stand up and walk out of the room.

"You guys want to go shopping?" Sakura said while skipping across the hallways back to their room. Stopping half way and waiting for a response.

"Oh well, I guess… You guys ok with that?" Nozaki asked.

* * *

**So that was the end of the movie night! What did you think? I thought it was hilarious at some points and super cute at others. I don't know why I did that in movie scene but I didn't mind it. Tell me what you think with a review and I'll keep on writing. Next chapter will most likely be them going into the nearest town and buying clothes, dresses, etc. So I hope to make some cute mind images for you of all the girls wearing dresses! ;) Have fun! For now and for always, enjoy!**

* * *

**Next Chapter : Chapter 6 - Dress Buying Time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here it is folks. The chapter 6 of Nozaki **_**Steam In The Air**_ **fan fiction. You love, you know it, and you want it! So please keep on reading it and reviewing it cause it's awesome what you guys say! I take any and all input into consideration. This chapter is just the group in the nearby shopping district buying clothes. I modeled this scene after my trip to Canada and the shopping district in Niagara at the lake. It's so beautiful and look up the town on Google maps sometime! Thanks for reading, enjoy!**

* * *

The group hop off of the bus. Looking up and down the street there are tons of shops.

"Wow! Look at all the food and clothing! This is AWESOME!" Sakura being a little bomb of excitement while running around.

"So what do you guys want to do first?" Waka interjected while looking around himself cluelessly.

"I thought we should go see what stores there are for a bit then grab a bite to eat. After that I got no clue." Hori shrugged his shoulders while saying his idea.

Stroking his chin Nozaki says, "Well I like that plan, girls?" Seo and Kashima both look at Nozaki and nod. Sakura on the other hand screams, "YES! I would love to do that!" While still looking around in awe.

The group headed off in a direction looking left and right at the small restaurants, bakeries, and boutiques. Stopping every so often to look at the window fronts with dresses, cakes, and knick-knacks in every one.

Eventually in front of one store Seo stops Waka and the rest of the group follows suit. "Wanna look in here? Seems interesting." She was looking at a small boutique that had summer dresses in the window. A wind chime is hanging in the doorway.

They enter and a young lady is behind the counter. "Welcome to Ouju-sama Boutique! May I help you?" The store was very American. With large wooden counters and shelves that had lacy and frilly and everything in between in clothing options. The whole shop made you feel as if your in another country.

"Hey Nozaki." Sakura nudges him in the side a bit. "If you want to take notes on this place for your manga, I would actually like you to for a change." At her command Nozaki whipped out his small notebook and wrote down notes like a mad man.

Taking a break and looking at Sakura. She was staring at him writing down notes and couldn't help herself from giggling. "EH-" Nozaki going a bit red faced. "Thank you." A warm smile on his face that is all too rare.

"Hori-senpai what do you think of this!" Holding up a pale blue A-Line dress with white flowers on it.

"Oh, uh… Actually that might look cute on you. I like it if that means anything..." Shying away a bit before Kashima wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "If you like it I like it. Your opinion does matter." Speaking softly into his ear before giving him a peck on the cheek.

Going red for a bit then shaking it off. "Right, well, uh- Seo what do you think of the dress Kashima is holding?" Trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Hmm, I like it. The colour choice suits you well and the cut is just right for you and your chest." Saying all of that with a straight face.

To Waka's surprise Kashima took that all as a compliment, giving off a big smile like she does. "Seo don't say such rude things! Though it may be true you don't need to- wait did she take that as a compliment?" Shell shocked to his core.

"Seems so." Nozaki said in his monotone voice and deadpan face while creeping up beside Waka.

"Hey Nozaki what do you think of this one!" Sakura was holding a small red Maxi dress to his face. "Eh, if I could see it then I would comment..."

Sakura embarrassed yet still excited pulled it away and plastered it onto her body. It fell short of her ankle but was still a decent length. Oddly for her small size it fitted her perfectly.

His mouth slightly agape he recomposes himself and speaks. "Wow, I like it. Hey if you but it mind if you model it when we get home?" Realizing he asked about manga and that she was going to get angry.

"Sure! As long as you like the dress on me I'll be content with that!" Smiling and happy from his genuine compliment. Nozaki on the other hand was shocked. She wasn't bothered at all that he asked for her to model, then she said YES!?

The two girls met with each other and started comparing the dresses and saying the compliments the boys gave them.

Meanwhile Seo is still looking through. When behind her Waka taps her shoulder. Scared a bit but realizing it's him she taps him lightly on the head. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Oh sorry, uh none the less. I found this dress, what do you think?" He was a holding a yellow sun dress. It had a vine like pattern on it in white.

Seo looking at the dress with a blank expression. "I like, maybe even love it. Thank you so much Waka." She leans in takes the dress and kisses him on the forehead. "Yes, I chose this one." Still with the same expressions on her face.

'Wait… Was she really saying that or hated it and was saying that. GAH! SEO-SENPAIIIII!' Meanwhile Waka was thinking that he looked as if he had walked in on a girl getting changed. His face was a giant tomato basically.

"Eh Waka you ok? Something happen?" Hori waved a hand in front of Waka. Instantly Waka snapped out of it and felt his forehead gently. "Oh, what? Nothing, its fine..."

"Alright, I'm gonna' to buy this one!" Kashima announced holding up her blue dress. "Miss, how much is this?"

The young lady behind the counter looked up from her book. "Oh, uh do you all want to buy the ones you're holding? Might make your payment easier." All of them nodding. Just then she punches some numbers on the stores ancient cash register that still used spring loaded numbers. (Most likely for that vintage look it had) "Your total is 7700¥"

All of the men grab for their wallets and pull out a three way split for the cost without speaking a word. All putting the money on the counter and stepping back.

"Have a nice day!" The young lady behind the counter had a big smile and waved as the group left the store.

"Well that was nice! How about we grab that bite to eat now?" Sakura said. At that second all of their stomachs growled and they nodded and grunted yes.

Walking the streets and eventually finding a small cafe to sit down at. A waiter about their age came over to take their orders.

After eating their small meals the men payed yet again in a three way split without talking SOMEHOW and they continued to walk.

"Eh, guys it starting to get a bit late. Want to head back to the hotel? I head there are fireworks on tonights… might look nice." Hori said while looking up and down the row of them.

"Hmm, you know I suppose. We have been here for quite a bit. We still have a few more days so if we want we can come back." Nozaki responded. All of them nod and get on the bus back.

Leaning into Sakura "Hey, want to wear out dresses to the fireworks display? I bet you the guys will drool when they see us." Smiling a bit evilly Seo leans back in her seat. "Mm, let's!" Seo leans over to Kashima to say the same thing to which she responds. "Ohhhh yeah, let's go!"

Sakura then wondering if she said the same thing she said to her. None the less they were silent the rest of the bus ride back.

* * *

**There you are folks! The newest chapter. Not much happens in this chapter but I really wanted to relive my last summer vacation in Canada. It was so nice to walk around the town and all of the stores and scenery I describe are real. There was this one bakery that you could smell the chocolate a block away! The grass was super green and the air was the perfect mix with warmth and moisture from the lake just a few blocks away. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you had the same sunny visions I did! See you next time!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fun under the stars**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: ****Fun under the stars**

* * *

**Most of this chapter will be on the beach I suppose. If it is anywhere else just make it the hotel in your mind. Other than that the title kinda gives away the chapter. It's the night of the shopping spree when the hotel sets of fireworks from a boat in the ocean. Hope you like this, probably going to have some fluff in it for my sanity's sake. Thanks and as always, enjoy!**

* * *

"So where do you want to set up guys?" Hori puts his hands on his hips looking at the slightly crowded beach.

"Hmm the beach has a few groups but no many, so it shouldn't be too hard to pick right!?" Sakura did a light air pump trying to cheer up. "Alright sour pusses, I'm going to put my dress in my room. Anyone else care to join me?"

"Oh, me I guess." Seo said as she grabs for Kashima's collar and drags her across the sand having her flailing the whole way.

*_In the hotel room_*

Sakura begins to remove her shirt and pull her dress out. "Ah, you wanted to get away so you could get changed into your dress? Alright might as well" Seo said as starting to strip her own shirt. Just then Kashima joined in and the three girls changed into their dresses.

"Wow, Seo I've never seen you in a dress before. You look so pretty!" Sakura was almost bursting out of her tiny body with stars in her eyes.

"Oh, eh thanks… hehe but I think you look pretty good yourself. Nozaki will be impressed for sure!" Nudging Sakura in the side. Kashima is just watching the two girls fight compliment each other.

"Right, well girls I'll be downstairs, coming with?" Kashima shied towards the door while pointing at it. "Oh right, yeah let's roll!" Seo did a slight fist pump. "I can tell Waka I wore this dress cause he picked it for me. But then continue to say I can look good in anything, even if it's ugly!" Laughing a bit manically to herself while walking down the stairs.

*_Back on the beach_*

"Where are they? We already set up the blankets and the cooler is starting to melt a bit." Hori shook his head while looking at the ground.

"They're girls Hori, they take ages then come out after an hour even if they just sat around." Waka puffed air out of his puffed up cheeks while saying that.

Just then they both see Nozaki looking towards the hotel with eyes that he only shows when he sees something he wants to kidnap or steal for manga reference.

"Eh, Nozaki what is i-" Hori's jaw had dropped to the underworld and so had Waka's. For from the hotel came the three girls back.

Sakura to the left, Seo in the middle, and Kashima on the right. All in their frilly, short, light, lacy, beautiful dresses from the shop.

"You boys seem to be done setting up, something wrong? You seemed to have seen something you like." Seo boasted slightly before putting her arm around Waka's neck and pulling him down onto a blanket.

"Nozaki-kun, what do you think of my dress!" She twirls around on the sand causing her dress to lift a bit with the wind and making a stunning umbrella effect.

"Oh- I- Uh-... Think it looks really good on you!" He manages to barely sputter out. Just as he finished Sakura runs at him and jumps into his open arms. He is surprised and has just enough time to respond and hold her. Her eyes are huge stars looking deep into his.

"Hori, I look so good! I love I can break away from being a prince for one day. But don't worry I'll still be your prince!" She says with a bit too much enthusiasm and runs in to pick Hori up like a princess.

After a few second all of the couples have gotten situated on the separate blankets with Kashima holding Hori in her lap. Seo is leaning on Waka's chest with his chin resting on hers. While Sakura is in Nozaki's lap that is cross legged.

_BOOM - SPLOW - KA BLAM - KAPOW_

Fireworks of all shape, size, and color explode in the sky with a multitude of colors. Making the night sky light up like it's day time. Here and there Sakura would jump a bit and back into Nozaki because of a big boom.

Looking down at the small girl he smiles. Knowing that he has something no one else does. Something so special that he can love till the end of the earth, She is something of a goddess in disguise.

He leans in to her ear. "I don't know what's more beautiful. The fireworks or you." Right then Sakura jumps a bit to that comment and blushes madly. Her heart racing at his comment. She opens her mouth to say something but he puts a finger over her lips. Leans in and scoops her up princess style.

Their faces centimeters away from each other he kisses her lips lightly. Pulling away then going back in. Each time he kisses he with more passion, and more force. She eventually kisses back. Now with her arms around his neck she pulls him in tight forcing him into a long kiss.

Their tongues are exploring each others mouth like it is a new world. Still kissing while the fireworks fire off. They eventually come to a close and he puts Sakura down. Giving her one last light kiss they lay flat and she puts her head into the notch of his arm.

_*A few minutes earlier*_

Seo is laying there with awe in her eyes. If Waka hadn't taken his eyes off of the fireworks to look at her then he wouldn't have been able to see this rare sight.

"You know it's an absolute treat to see you looking at something almost as pretty as you with those eyes." He is saying next to her ear.

She blushes a bit. "What are you saying!? Baka!" She blushes more and tries to move away but he puts his arms around her making escape almost impossible with his athlete strength.

"No matter how much you struggle nothing can help you this time, Seo-senpai." He slowly leans in. His head is now hovering above hers. Right then she reacts, not the way he intended.

"Oh, come here." She grabs the back of his head and pulls his lips to hers. Forcing the kiss he was a bit shocked at first but then loosens up to it.

She is sucking most of his air, but then after a few seconds starts pushing air into him slowly. Causing him to open his mouth that opens the window and she takes it. Pushing her tongue into his mouth they intertwine. Taking hand in hand what they can and making the most of it.

Kissing as if they hadn't seen each other for a straight year after a night of intense passion.

"Seo-senpai… I love you." She freezes. Looking deep into Waka's eyes. "I love you to you baka, just know that what I do will always be out of love." She flicks him lightly on the forehead. They realize the fireworks are about to finish with what's left of them being fired all at once.

"It truly is beautiful." Waka says. Though Seo thought it she didn't know he was staring at her directly while saying that.

_*Back it up once more! A few minutes before*_

The first firework shoots into the air. Ooh's and Aah's all over the beach could be heard. Kashima is holding Hori's head in her hands while he is laying on her chest. She is pretty flat so he didn't have much cushion but at the same time he didn't have to worry on hurting her.

"So Hori, what do you think about us?" Being kind of blunt she looks down at him while asking the question.

"Well, what do you mean by us? I mean we aren't really… well dating, are we?" Blushing slightly to him finding himself saying that.

"Well, I guess I can ask the question first." A short pause between as she prepares herself. "Hori-senpai, would you like to go out with me? Right now and till death I love you." She blurts out and though she thought it sounded cheesy he took it all to heart.

"Yes Kashima, yes. Though you can piss me off sometimes and I harm you. Other times I just want to pull you in for a huge hug… or maybe more." Looking away a bit.

Kashima lets go of his head. He moves onto the blanket. But before he does anything else Kashima moves and ends up straddling. "You know, if you look to your right all of our friends are making out like crazy. I think we should join the party." Her hair drooping a bit to the side of her face since it's not that long it doesn't cover much. "Oh really now? Well then I agree."

She leans in but in that event Hori manages to sweep her under him causing him to be on top now. He leans in and gives a long kiss. Filling it with passion, tongue, and everything in between he accepts it.

Putting her tongue into his mouth a bit he lets go and falls on top of her very lightly. Rolling both of them to their sides they continue on kissing. Making themselves seem like two animals fighting for property they end up making far past the fireworks.

Eventually Kashima notices Nozaki standing over them. Then she sees his damn mini manga notebook. "Oh.. uh Hori I think we have an audience." Slowly breaking themselves from each other they look around and see very little people left on the beach. Realizing that many people must have seen them and their carnal desires out in the open they both flush red.

"Right well I'm going to bed you two, have fun if you want." Nozaki says while walking away.

"Oh uh, he's right we should be gett-" Kashima is cut off by Hori pulling her in for one more solid kiss. "Yep, you're right we should get going." He stands up and puts his hand out to her. Grabbing they both walk inside hand in hand.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

**Well that was enough fluff out of the way. What did you guys think!? I really love this fan fiction for what it's worth and if you guys want more don't worry! I will be putting more and more content till I stop breathing. I love the whole Horikashi thing but to an extent I want to focus on the Seowaka aspect of this. Sakurai x Nozaki is the main point so don't worry about them! Thank you so much for reading and next chapter will involve the use of some interesting garments introduced a few chapters ago. As always, enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well last chapter was good I think… anyway so I was getting some fluff out of the way there and the rest of this trip will be tons of fluff I guess. I really am going to post two more chapters of this trip (Maybe only one who knows.) But after those chapters I am not done! I am going to bring the group back to school and shock the world with the news from the trip! So I hope you as always, enjoy!**

* * *

_**The Night After The Fireworks**_

* * *

"Wow, that was a fun day! I mean the fireworks were nice and all but I never knew the ocean had so much to it!" Waka crashed in his futon after the group got back into their rooms,

"Yeah you're telling me, none the less I'm sad Kashima never took off her cover… She said she was wearing a bikini underneath! Gah I'm an idiot." Hori plopped onto his futon and sat there while fumbling with the rooms TV.

"Right, well I had fun. I think Sakura did to. Her polka dot bathing suit looked good on her I think." Nozaki nodded then went into the bathroom.

"Woah Nozaki, I think that's the most you've genuinely complimented a girl! Even if it was behind closed doors." Hori scoffed to himself while finding the news.

"The news? Why not put on an anime or maybe an action movie! I mean there has to be something other than this!" Waka crawled over and started flipping the channels. Eventually he got back to the same news channel.

"I already flipped through all of them. Nothing but Water Polo, Gay Erotica and that annoying as piss talk show that runs all day and all freaking night. So the news it is."

* * *

_**Over in the girls room**_

* * *

"Gotta say, Waka has some great abs from all that working out he does." Seo gave off the most perverted smile in the world while thinking of Waka's abs.

"Eh yeah… Other than that though I never realized Nozaki was slightly chiseled down there as well. I mean I thought he was lanky and plain. But I was proved wrong!" Sakura hugged herself and her eyes turned into stars.

"Eh Hori isn't anything special by far. But he didn't want me to take my cover off… Interesting to say the least. I thought it was nice he was being protective." Kasima gave off a stupid smile and her eyes went into small dots.

"Hmmm this is our last night here right?" Seo came out of her dream and said.

"Yeah, so?" Kasima responded oblivious to her plans and notion.

"Well remember what we all have in common in our luggage?" She gave off another smile, this time towards Sakuras direction.

"No, you don't mean!..." Sakura then looked at Seo. "Oh yeah you do!" Sakura ran over to her luggage and started rummaging through it, Eventually she pulled something out. "You know what time it is!"

* * *

_**Back in the boys room**_

* * *

*KNOCK KNOCK* "Room service! I heard there are three very bored men inside of this room!"

"Wait, what did she say? It sounded so suggestive it could only be from..." Waka opens the door only a bit to see the face of Seo staring back.

"Hello Waka! Mind if we come in?" She puts her hand in the crack opens the door and comes in with her arms out that grab Waka instantly then pushed him back into the room.

"Weh!? What are you wearing!?" Waka shouted. Seo was wearing her super short purple night gown that barely touched her hips.

Kashima coming in next grappled Hori to his mat while she was wearing her blue two piece with lace. Lastly came Sakura.

Seeing Nozaki in the bathroom she took the opportunity and closed the door behind her before pressing him against the wall and jumping onto him in her longer pink nightgown.

Whispering into Nozaki's ear. "I bought this just in case. And it seems that it paid off in the end." Before she began to attack his neck with kisses.

If you looked at her from the back you could see she was wearing small red polkadot panties and bra.

Though from the front you could see that on most days she was wearing a sports bra or she grew almost two cup letters in the last minute!

"Oh Kashima, you look great tonight. Has no one ever told you blue is your sexiest color?" Hori smiled while kissing with Kashima.

"Are you sure it's the color or the clothes…?" She was cupping his face in her hands while looking at him from the top of her eyes. "Oh who am I joking, it's the damn clothes!" He pulls her in and continues to make out.

Using his hands to explore her exposed body he feels every inch of her back. Squeezing her bottom a few times while finding out her thighs and legs. They now were both on their sides and Hori was down to just his underwear and socks.

-Waka and Seo on his futon

"Oh uh Seo I mean you look great but, well this is uh-" Before he could say anything else Seo thrust her tongue down her throat. He was really shocked at first but in the end loosened up to let her in.

"You know Seo" he said while taking a breath from kissing. "I might just love you." He said to Seo's surprise. She knew he would say it, but just not when.

"I love you to Waka, but shut up for now. Let's have some real fun!" She straddled him by his hips before more or less owning him. Waka was still in his slacks so his 'nose bleed' was being held back a bit.

Seo and Waka on the other hand had some more going on. They were shooting their tongues into each others mouths as if it were an american black friday sale.

Waka was wearing a belt that Seo took off and tied his hands behind his back with. Seeing the chance and taking it she took his pants off with her TEETH!

Now all he had on were some very tight boxer briefs and a belt that bound his hands.

-Sakura and Nozaki in bathroom

The two were still up against the wall kissing eachother. In between breaths they got to talk very little.

"You know, what should we do with our relationship?" Nozaki asked. Still looking Sakura in the eyes.

"Oh, well I think that I might just..." She cut herself off for a second before looking like a tomato dressed in purple. "Well I think- I LOVE YOU NOZAKI, I mean I know that this was expected and all but I still had a hard time saying it and ahhhh!"

Before Sakura went further Nozaki responded with his deadpan like voice. "I love you to Sakura. I love you to." He leans back in and begins to kiss her. Cupping the back of her head lightly while doing so made the kiss that much more passionate.

The whole while the two are kissing is seemed they never noticed that Nozaki was already shirtless when she came in and then the other thing. Movement between the two.

Sakura was mid air clinging to Nozaki and he was holding her up but she still found the need to move her hips up and down. Though it was soft on his abs they could both still tell it was happening.

Before Sakura noticed that Nozaki knew he leaned next to her ear. "Keep moving if that makes it more fun." And began to more or less suck Sakura's face off before she could say another thing.

Hours upon hours passed by. Eventually Sakura and Nozaki moved out of the bathroom. But very slowly at that. In the other room the girls seemed to be dominating in the love fight and Hori and Kashima were under the blankets making ungodly noises. By about 1:00 AM the whole room was asleep. Each of them sharing a futon. Hori and Kashima were snuggled into each other. Waka seemed to be being strangled by Seo as if she were a snake and he her prey.

As for Nozaki and Sakura they seem to be in a more tranquil Nozaki the pillow state. She is kind of laying on top of him while he has his arms around her. The whole room slept in silence and no one snored. (Well Kashima did but its a cute snore so Hori didn't mind.)

* * *

_**GET TO THE CHOPPA, THE END OF THE CHAPTER IS HERE!**_

* * *

**Yay, authors notes! So I have just finished this and my fingers are still going very fast and jittery from my high WPM scale. So thank you so much for reading and I hope i exploded some hearts out there! I loved this chapter and I want to say. THERE WAS NO BABY MAKING RITUAL just some really really really intense fluff for the men and women who like that stuff. I am going to dunk this story into an ice bath next chapter and make it some nice teen romance back at school. I can't wait for this and I hope you, as always, enjoy!**

* * *

**Next Chapter - The Return Train Trip!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Return Home!**

* * *

**Ha ha! So how was last chapter!? Well it was hard to write maybe because my laptop kept getting pushed over on my bed. Who knows… Anyway, so ever since I have begun writing this fan fiction I have spent nights writing a whole chapter and posting it right after finishing it. Now I am telling you, but I am not changing this plan! So thank you all for reading this and I hope as always, enjoy!**

* * *

"Nozaki!" Sakura shouted down the platform at the running Nozaki. They were almost late for their train departure for the return trip home.

"Sorry, I just forgot some stuff in the room. It's all good now!" Nozaki said as he plopped down in his seat on the train. This time he and Sakura were next to each other facing Seo and Waka. Meaning that Hori and Kasima sat next to each other across the aisle.

"Well good thing you didn't miss the train. It would have been lonely if you had." She smiled and said while looking up at him. He smiled back.

"So what are you guys going to say when we get back to school?" Seo asked with a stale face.

"Say what at school?" Nozaki asked as if he didn't notice what she was talking about.

Sakura was welling up from embarrassing thoughts, so she was silent the whole time.

Seo laughed a bit. "Well how are you going to tell people you are dating Sakura? Isn't it simple enough?" she laid in wait for Nozaki's reaction.

Realizing this he slowly started to make his eyes go big. "RIGHT, That… Oh uh I guess I'll talk to Sakura about that later." Nozaki more or less sputtered out before slumping in his seat and staring out the window.

Sakura was sitting closest to the window and Nozaki near the aisle while across from her was Waka and that meant Seo was across from Seo.

"Oh yeah, I guess we'll announce it somehow to the club during practice next week." Kashima said from across the aisle. Hori heard this and almost hit her. "Oh, yeah I guess we will..." and instead of hitting her he kissed her on the head.

"Oh, uh Seo what do you want to do about it then?" Waka asked almost half afraid.

"Well I thought of publicly humiliating you then kissing you on the lips in the middle of the hall to make up for it!" She said so proudly even though she was insulting him more than being a girlfriend.

"Oh uh we might just find out a way, I mean we still have two more days before school starts right? I'll think of something." Sakura finally said out of nowhere but to that Nozaki agreed.

"How long is this trip again? Four hours or something? Alright come here Waka, your girlfriend needs a human pillow." Seo half commanded and asked as she curled up a bit and laid her head on Waka's arm.

He sighed a bit. "Alright, fine..." seeing that he had no choice in it really he just settled down and laid his head back while watching her fall asleep.

Nozaki seeing this then noticing that Sakura looked still tired from the lack of sleep the night before from… well, certain activities I should say. He lightly tapped her and patted his shoulder to which she smiled and rested on. He leaned on top and slightly back so she could move if need be.

They were the only people in this train car today. Hori was looking up and down the aisle as if looking for something. When he finally pulled his head back he jumped a bit. Kashima had fallen asleep on her seat. Except it wasn't how most people sleep on seats. She was curled into a ball with both arm rests up so she had more head space.

Hori leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Do you want to use my lap as a pillow?" To that she nodded and without looking grabbed his shorts and pulled her head onto him. After nestling in she was comfy enough to go back asleep.

Hori on the other hand was just staring at her sleeping face. Not wanting to wake her but still wanting to touch her he grabbed a small amount of her short hair. Twirling it in his fingers she never woke up.

Thinking to himself about the last couple of months with Kashima it all started to unfold. "_So we met through the school play, at first she was a small actor but with her height and talent became big. The only reason I am not the lead is because of my height being… at lack. So now I am the director who keeps this idiot straight from skipping practice to go out with her posse. Though at the same time I hurt her. Never mentally but physically, I always regret it but I can't stop myself sometimes. I love this girl and I am so thankful she forgives me."_

All the while thinking that he is slowly falling asleep. When he does the last thing he sees is Kashima's face and he smiles.

* * *

_Hours later when the train enters the station back home_

* * *

"Hey, wake up..." Hori was poking Kashima in the cheek. She had surprisingly puffy cheeks for her stature.

She started to move a bit. "Mmmm five minutes Senpai..." She mumbled while wrapping around his arm even more.

He smiles a bit then jiggles his arm. "But really, we are at the station. Home Kashima, Home."

After sitting up she blinks a bit then sees that no one is in the car anymore.

Looking around for a bit and about to panic. "Hey, Train might leave with you on it! Come on!" Sakura yells from the platform. Grabbing her things she dashes out of the train just before the doors close.

"That was close. Would have hated to be separated from you right now." Hori said while giving off a sigh of relief.

"Come on, let's roll home. I can cook us all some dinner. Just have to stop by the grocery store if you're ok with that?" The whole group nodded and they started to move. Exiting the train station as the train back to the beach is called they start chatting about what they want for dinner.

*Later at Nozaki's House*

"Nah nah nah, you have to make some curry! It's only the best this time of year when the vegetables are fresh from the outside and not greenhouses." Hori tries putting his idea in the mix.

The group was bantering on what to eat tonight. Many ideas were thrown out, and even more were shot down.

"Well why not pork cutlets and rice? Nothing fancy but should taste good? Add some cooked vegetables in there. Tigers like to eat that I've heard." The group stares with heads tilted at Nozaki when he gives the crazy idea.

"Alright well why not make burgers! It's quick and easy but they taste pretty good! Well American burgers that is." Kashima puts her idea up.

"Well I have never eaten American style burgers before I can say that..." Hori says while stroking his chin.

"Well I can feed it to you if you want!" Kashima put on a smile just an inch to big. Bringing his hand down in a chopping formation Hori strikes her just on the head line. After she retreats to curling into a ball and grabbing her head they go back to talking.

"Not a bad idea, I can cook that I think. What do we need, beef, seasonings, and some toppings?" Nozaki was coming up with the recipe in his head. At the same time though he was thinking of making a cooking scene for the next issue of _Let's Fall In Love_ where Mamiko cooks dinner.

"Alright let's do it!" Sakura says cheerfully as she fist pumps into the air.

"Eh, Nozaki what should we do while you're gone shopping? I mean I never been here..." Seo says while looking around the small apartment. Other than the TV set she sees the abundant art supplies in the corner.

"Think of something. I'll be back." Nozaki is heading out the door as Sakura sees him. "I'm coming to, I can help!" she runs after him and shuts the door behind them.

Now Seo has begun to move around the apartment as if being a super sleuth. Moving from corner to corner and gently going through the papers she tries to find out what to do.

"What does Nozaki even do here?" she asks and then the other two realized. '_She doesn't know what Nozaki does out of school, right!_'

Waka is the first to speak up. "Oh, well he writes a really popular shojo manga called _Let's Fall In Love_ so Hori, Sakura, Mikoshiba and I help him." he said so plainly. I guess he is used to it being that way.

Seo moving in a bit closer to his face. "No, really what does he do here?" Then she is answered not by words. Looking at both of their faces she sees that they are serious about it.

"WAAAH, I own those manga though! Nozaki could never write something that thoughtful, deep, and meaning to a girl!" She almost yells which makes Kashima jump from her previous laying position.

"What are we talking about?" She asks with a sweet voice.

"NOZAKI WRITES LET'S FALL IN LOVE! THAT'S WHAT HIS NOTEBOOK IS, ALL HIS IDEAS, THIS IS SO EASY TO SEE NOW, WOW I AM REALLY DUMB NOT TO SEE SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" She freaks out and yells at her making it sound like something is wrong rather than exciting.

"Eh? You mean the same _Let's Fall In Love _I read most nights than none and wait for every month _Let's Fall In Love_?" Kashima looks more puzzled than shocked.

"YES" Seo is still yelling from excitement and shock.

"Oh, that's so cool! WAIT… I see where he bases his characters off of now… I hate and love Nozaki right now for what he has been doing since he met us."

"So Waka what character am I?" Seo said while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, uh well pretty much like you… but a different face I guess. Here" he holds up a page of the manuscript with the girl saying. "I feel like making him feel horrible by saying his compliments are so sweet and then say they are so corny only babies like them. HAHA YES!".

"Am I really like that? Wait no don't answer that." Seo just kind of sat back and thought about what she just saw a for a second.

"Where are they? I know where the nearest store is and they should be-" She was cut off by the front door being opened.

"We're back, sorry it took us so long had to stop by another store real quickly." Sakura just headed over to the kitchen with the bags.

"I see you guys have been looking at my hobbie?" Nozaki asked even though he knew the answer no matter what way they put it.

"Yeah since when have you been doing this and not telling us!" Seo was starting to freak out a bit more. Her arms still around Waka's neck, though now she was more strangling him instead of just laying them there.

"Oh, well since about freshmen year I guess. I got a few big breaks when doing young manga competitions so now I am here I guess." Nozaki said as if his career just appeared one day.

"..." the whole group kind of had blank expressions.

"So you're telling me you just got the job and ever since been doing the same thing when you get home every day?" Kashima asks while looking up at the mountain of a man.

"Mmhm" He nods and goes back to cooking.

"Nozaki how long will this take to cook?" Sakura beamed from her seat. She still looked a bit tired though.

"Oh, uhm I give it an hour maybe an hour and a half. Yeah" He speaks still looking away from the group while washing vegetables.

"Hmm, is there somewhere I can take a nap? I'm still a bit tired even after the train." Sakura originally said proudly then faded out.

"Yeah sure just use my bed if you want. I cleaned the sheets before we left a few days ago." He said nothing thinking that Sakura was expecting her to take a nap in another room.

"EEH? I MEAN ISN'T THERE ANOTHER PLACE OTHER THAN YOUR B- B- BED!?" She was really red right now from embarrassment of thinking about sleeping in Nozaki's bed. Then she thought of him sleeping with her in the same bed. 'AAH NO NO NO!'

"What, are you thinking about taking his pillow so you can have his scent with you?" Kashima joked. Not realizing Sakura would take it wrong.

"Why would I do that!? ThAt's WhAt A CrAZy PeRsON wOulD dO! Haha..." She started to stoop. Slowly laughing and moving into Nozaki's room at the same time.

The door closed and she stopped laughing. 'Oh man I hate them sometimes! But Nozaki does a distinct smell… No no no Chiyo you stay on track, get some more sleep and eat dinner with you Boyfri- B- B- Boyfriend?'

She gulped audibly. Then she slowly climbed on the bed and layed down.

In the other room they were still looking at the door. "Right, well what should we do now?" Waka said trying to break the tension.

"Dunno, Nozaki what do you recommend?" Hori said over his shoulder.

"Uhm, chat? Don't know I mean you have an hour or so. What good gossip is there?" He said as he slowly opened his black notebook on the counter so they couldn't see it.

"Hmm oh yes! I heard..." Seo went off about what she heard from some of her classmates about a girl almost falling from the roof while trying to confess to a guy. He saved her though from the top floor balcony.

Nozaki was watching this whole scene as the group chatted on and on about what happened in school recently. He was writing down stuff in his notebook and checking on the food once in a while. His next chapter was writing itself!

* * *

**Chapter DONE - Authors Notes Time!**

* * *

**I'm not going to lie, that took a long time to write this. It was for some reason hard to write this chapter because it was just a crap ton of filler. So next chapter they will just get back to school but maybe Sakura slept over at his place and he slept on the floor… or somewhere else maybe? Well none the less next chapter shouldn't take as long and thank you for the patience! As always from me to you, enjoy!**

**Next Chapter - Chapter 10 ~ A CRAP TON OF EXPLANATION (And kissing :3)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright I am back and not as long as last time! Thank you so much for waiting and now I proud to reveal the chapter where they have to explain so much crap they end up 'relieving' some stress with each other. The couples won't really be in the same scenes anymore so the chapters will most likely be longer than usual. Which I don't think is bad at all! Thanks for reading and I hope you as always, enjoy! {FYI This chapter is kind of a recap but I also fill in some of the story skips I did, so please keep reading (STILL GOOD! XD )}**

* * *

The previous night the group came home from their long summer trip and school was the next day. Sakura had taken a nap before dinner and didn't wake up for the rest of the night. Nozaki didn't want to wake her so she slept the whole night there. Nozaki just slept on a futon in his living room.

"Hey Sakura wake up, time to go to school." Nozaki was poking Sakura's cheek while trying to wake her.

*GRUMBLE* "Foooood." She said half asleep while wanting to- "EAT… Oh god I'm hungry. Why didn't you wake me up last night when you guys ate dinner?" She shot from her bed within seconds staring around the room. Then staring at Nozaki.

"Hm? OH right yeah I'll go make you some food. You might uh want to freshen up though..." He was staring at her. During her sleep she was tossing a bit and her shirt was a bit… askew from her shoulder.

"Hm?" Looking down at her clothes while he slowly turns away. She sees almost down her chest. "AHH! DON'T LOOK! GET OUT!" She scream then throws a pillow at him while he runs out of the room.

\- After Breakfast -

The school is coming into view as the two walk hand in hand to the school. It was still kind of hot because it was still the summer season.

"Oh man, I don't know if this heat is making me hot or if the embarrassment to come when I try to explain this to everyone in class!" She squirming a bit in his hand. To reassure her he grabs her hand a bit tighter. She blushes a bit and points her head down. "Thanks..."

Across the street from the school the gate was slightly crowded. As the two walked down the pathway many people looked at them. Some had their jaws hit the floor, other smiled with their friends. At one point they could hear someone yell, "TOLD YOU, Haha you own me ¥1,000!"

The two laughed at some of the remark. "Well it seems most people are taking it well!" Sakura beamed at Nozaki. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey what was that for!" She began to blush. "I mean not that I didn't like it... " She just kept walking.

Right before they got into the school they heard someone yelling behind them.

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" They knew that voice all too well.

"Oh… Hey Mikoshiba. How was your break?" They tried to play it off, but he didn't seem to take the bait.

"Oh it was good. After the festival I stayed at home and didn't do much. How about you? OH WAIT I KNOW HOW YOUR SUMMER WAS. YOU HOOKED UP!" He seemed to have taken their bait at first but then went back to being angry.

"We went to a hotel/resort for the break and after Sakura told me she liked me at the festival we grew closer and I guess we're dating now. Yep that's about it." He said in a deadpan voice that made him sound like the relationship was nothing.

"Nozaki!" Sakura punched him in the arm a bit. "Ok ok, so it kinda happened like that but a lot more happened here and there. Some we can tell and others we will leave out." She finished off with more of a whisper than a voice.

"Hmm! Fine well you have to tell me everything!" He moves in and puts a finger into both of their faces. "EVERYTHING!"

They both put their hands up like their being held at gun point. "Fine fine!"

At their compliance Miko walked away with a slight hop in his skip. "Talk to you at lunch!"

Watching him walk away they both let a sigh of relief. "Well that is going to be fun. I feel like I just got robbed..." Nozaki said while still watching him walk away.

"Yeah, and I really don't like it. But uh come on were going to be late for class if we don't move."

He nods and the two head into the school. After getting on their slippers they go upstairs and into their classroom.

*RIING*

The bell rang as the bell for lunch rang.

"Hey Sakura, you still eating with us? Or do you and Nozaki have a couple spot now?" Seo leaned on her arm and asked.

"Heh!? Oh what no! Yeah we'll still eat together I guess, let me go get Nozaki then." She shied away as she went to go get Nozaki for lunch.

"Booh!" Waka covered Seo's eyes as her boyfriend came up from behind her.

"Ah! Don't scare me like that!" She was a bit spooked. Trying to take his hands off her eyes she can't. "Hey what's the deal with the hands? Come on!"

Before she could say more. "This is what." He leans over her head and gives her a kiss on the lips. Not very hard but something that you can feel. And the lack of sight made the kiss that much for enjoyable.

"Thank you!" She smiles, then it disappeared. "But don't sneak up on me!" She smacks him lightly on the head.

"Fine fine, anyway so where are the super doves?" Waka really didn't have to say much else. Everyone knew that Hori and Kashima were together. Kashima carried him into school that day. Though he was squirming in her arms right before they got into the building she leaned in and kissed him. The whole crowd looked at them.

"Yeah hmm normally they would come to eat lunch with us. Oh well come on let's put our 'table' together." Seo stood up and wiped off her skirt. While putting the desks together Nozaki and Sakura came back over to the group.

"Hey where are Hori and Kashima?" Sakura asked them with a rather puzzled face.

"Oh you know those two love birds, somewhere out there!" She put on a perverted smile that the others stared at with a slight amount of disgust and a hint of questions themselves.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!" The fiery redhead busted into the classroom. Seeing almost the whole group 'exempt the two theatricals' was there.

"Oh hey Mikoshiba! How was your break." Waka looked at him as if he didn't know what Mikoshiba wanted to know… or did he really not know? It was hard to tell with that face.

"Oh it was fine. But still everyone sit down and tell me what happened…"

The group sat down as Mikoshiba said. Getting ready for the poor soul to cry after he finds out what happens. Cries of joy? sorrow? pity? We didn't know, just had to wait for it.

"Alright so… Sakura and Nozaki you start. I heard the jist this morning but I want to know it ALL." He said as sitting back into his seat while everyone unpacked lunches.

"Right well I'll talk first." Nozaki sat up straight.

"It all started when we got to the hotel. One of the first nights there we all took a bath in the large springs they had. Though after a bit of time the girls came into our bath." He stopped to blush a bit.

"Continuing, after they came in we all settles in but Sakura. She was sitting on the edge of the pool while looking at me with a bit of embarrassment." He took a deep breath before continuing. "So I came over to her. Keep in mind that on the jungle gym at the festival we kinda sorta confessed to each other in what people call our 'own special way'. After talking for a bit I leaned in… and k- kissed her. Yeah well other than that after, well that I brought her into the spring and sat with her in the water with the others." Nozaki sighed a bit of relief. I guess he wanted to get this off his chest.

"So you are telling me that you kissed when you had little more than a towel between the two of you!?" He tried to stay calm but found it seeping out.

"AHH don't say it that way! It makes it sound so WRONG!" Sakura was swiping at him and looking away because of her embarrassment.

"Oh whatever, just continue I want to know everything before I can accept… THIS" he said while pointing at both of them. He seemed a bit sad and happy at what happened over break. 'Why was that?' Sakura thought.

"Alright fine. So after that the next day we just did stuff on the beach and cuddled a bit while sitting in the sun and we had a barbecue, not much. The following day we headed into town on a small bus. There we stopped in on a small boutique and they all bought dresses. Needless to say I thought Sakura looked beautiful in it."'

"Woah there sly dog, were still here!" Seo joked at him with while listening in on the story as well.

*Sigh* "Anyway, that night we were going to see fireworks on the beach and while we set up the blankets the girls went to drop stuff off in the room. Though when they came back they were wearing the dresses. We all were laying on our blankets cuddling a bit, but here and there Sakura and I shared a few kisses. Though Kashima and Hori were like animals."

"HEY WE WERE NOT! Wait are you talking about the night with the fireworks?" Hori barged into the room with Kashima behind him. They both had their hair tossed a bit and Hori had lips just a tint lighter than Kashimas lip stick…

"Yeah, thats the night were talking about, here have a seat." Nozaki gestured to the two open seats.

"Oh, well if you're talking about then… yeah I guess like animals. Anyway continue, we'll unpack our lunches."

"Hori I might need a lunch, your lips were so sweet they spoiled my appetite!" Kashima joked but received a blushed weak hit from Hori.

"Don't TALK that way you dirty girl!" He looked down. "But I like it a bit..."

Nozaki coughed a bit and Mikoshiba noticed. "Oh right, continue Nozaki!"

To that he did. "So as I was once the fireworks finished we all went to bed. The following day we didn't do much but walked around the hotel more and split into our couples to explore I guess. The rose garden was nice, same shade as Sakura's lips and face after we-" Before he could say another word Sakura covered his mouth.

Cutting in "After we fell! FELL I FELL AND WAS EMBARRASSED AT IT, CONTINUING PAST THAT!" she let go of Nozaki's mouth and sat down a bit red still.

"Right then… uhm that night not MUCH happened, the girls just popped in from their room and we had some fun. Mmm yeah that's about it and then we came home the next morning." He tried skipping over the whole night where they did nothing but make out. And Mikoshiba didn't seem to notice the left out details of that night.

"Hmm so that explains a lot. Well then I am glad for you two and I guess I support you. Though it still sounds… weird because I never thought it would happen! I mean Nozaki, you're a BRICK dude but hey." He patted his shoulder. "I am glad for you."

After making terms with them he turned to the others. "Alright, well let's eat lunch then, we don't have much time left!" Mikoshiba said. Looking around most of them had FINISHED lunch and Nozaki was somehow about ½ done his already. "COME ON, WAIT FOR ME!" He opened his lunch and started to eat quickly.

The group laughed at him a bit for being so lame on his eating but he didn't pay them any mind so he kept eating.

* * *

**End of Chapter 10 ~ Nozaki x Sakura Recap!**

* * *

**So thank you for reading this far! If it is true and you just finished chapter 10 then congrats! By the time I finish this story you may be about ½ way done if I do it the way I want… none the less I hope you enjoyed the chapter and next chapter I will think about the topic, but will most likely be some form of generic day in the manga-ka's life. As always, enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright then I suppose this chapter is all about the daily after school life of the two. Not much, maybe Sakura forces Nozaki out of the house to make up for missing all his manga resources over the trip.**

* * *

***RING*** The final bell rang for the day and most of the class stood up or moaned from the long day after the brief summer vacation.

"I mean I know it was two months but it felt so short!" Sakura tilted her head back and looked over at Seo.

"Eh, it was enough for me I guess. I mean not having the same class as Waka is not that fun but it could be worse." She looked over and shrugged.

"Wow, Seo that made actual sense, holy crap!" She looked so excited like she found a dodo bird or a wooly mammoth.

"Hey Sakura you got some time today to help me out today? I want to get back to my manga. I mean if you have the time that is..." he was for some reason embarrassed while asking that.

'What is wrong with him?' Sakura was puzzled. "Oh, no I don't have anything after school planned, you got me under your control sir!" She laughed a bit when saying this.

"Hm? Oh! Great great, so see you by the gates in a few minutes then?" He asked with more confidence.

"Mmm!" She nodded and did her signature squishy face technique where she brings up her shoulders to make her face bigger.

Nozaki walked away as Sakura began to pack her bag up.

"You know, if I didn't know him as I do I would've thought he wanted to ask you out for a date but didn't have the guts and came up with an excuse." Seo said while packing her bag as well.

"Hmm? He knows he can ask me on a date anytime, he shouldn't be shy!" She laughed a bit then stopped to think. "Should he?"

"Don't know, but I've got practice today with Waka so I'll see you tomorrow I guess." She stood up and walked out the door with her hand over her shoulder waving.

"See ya Seo!" Sakura quickly zipped her bag and went out the other way of the classroom and down to the shoe lockers.

Sakura is still pulling her shoes on as she skips down the schools long entrance way. Seeing at the very end leaning on the gate. Possibly asleep, wait no daydreaming, wait no… STARING AT ME! 'Oh I must be blushing so much right now.'

"Hey we're running late, come on let's go." Nozaki standing back up straight. "You ok? You're a bit red." He looked slightly concerned thinking she was sick.

"Hm? OH what no I'm fine!" She panicked for a bit then just did some breathing till she was fine.

"So Nozaki, what is this chapter going to be about? All the stuff we did over vacation?"

"Well… I thought about it and I like some of the stuff from the story but I feel that it would make the characters jump to fast for the readers. Other than that I might need some more scenes. Do you know any places that couples go after school?" He asked with ease because he didn't take it as a date.

"Heh!? Oh wait… you're not asking me on a date, you want material for the chapter… well what did I expect." She frowned a bit and kept walking. "Well there is this one really popular spot. A plaza with stores and carts all over. Spanish name… Zocalo I think, yeah that's it."

"Huh? Oh well I mean if you WANT to we can treat it like a date..." He started turn away but at the same time wanted to keep looking at her. He didn't know why, she was just so irresistible in a sense.

"Really!? I mean you would go on a-" She was extremely excited but realized what just happened. She froze in place and twitched out the rest of the sentence. "A date?" Just barely did she say it and the very slowly at that.

"Yeah, a date it is. I mean unless you don't want to. Then-" Before he could finish his lips were stopped. But not by someone else speaking, a finger, or anything ordinary. It was stopped by another set of lips. She had jumped up to him and kissed him. Lips pressed only for a few seconds he was shocked.

"Alright then, let's go mangaka I want to have some fun!" She grabbed his hand and ran. Going down the street to the plaza a small girl was dragging her behemoth of a boyfriend.

-Later In The Plaza-

The plaza was large. Some music was coming from speakers that lined the second floor walls. The place looked so strange in Japan. Based off of Spanish architecture and materials it had a warm feel to it. The whole floor was tiled to look like a sun bursting rays of light. Tables were in the center surrounded by flower boxes and benches on the flip side. All along the outside of the plaza were the vendors. Stands, trucks, etc they were all there. This was place for the to pull up and attract the young to the weird foods of other countries. I saw Mexican, American, French, and even Russian!

"Woah, this is awesome! I mean I have seen some cool places but this is not Japan anymore!" Sakura was practically bouncing up and down while looking around.

Nozaki was soaking in everything, luckily he had his idea notebook in his school bag and within the second he entered pen and paper had clashed.

"You know, normally I would be angry at what you are doing..." She tried her best angry impression on him. He looked a bit scared and stopped writing. "But I love how you work, take as many notes as you can, we need CONTENT!" She yelled as if she just won a gladiator match.

"Thank you, now what do you want to eat or do? It seems to be packed but lots of tables and benches to sit at. Take your pick." He waved a hand out gesturing to the tables and food.

"Hmm how about we grab some tea and sit down to people watch?" She gazed around the lively plaza. "Oh, look at that seat, there!" She was pointing at the metal table on the outer wall of the plaza. It had two chairs and was perfect for just drinks or a snack. At the same time it was on the partial second floor balcony.

"Good eye, alright you go sit down I'll get us some drinks. Tea okay with you?" He said with a smile.

"Mmm!" She just turned around and skipped up the stairs to the second floor. The balcony was small, only about ten tables, the railings were covered in ivy or vines. About half of the balcony had people sitting there, whether is was alone or with someone.

"Here you are, just grabbed some Oolong, didn't really know what you wanted." He looked a bit worried like she didn't like it or something. "I mean I can always get you something else if you wa-" He was cut off.

"Don't worry, It's a fine drink at that. Thank you Nozaki-kun." She smiled a bit and blushed thinking, 'Ah, he cares about if I like the DRINK he got me or not!'

"So where should we look first, what looks for to you as a good spot?" Nozaki was panning the courtyard while sipping his drink.

"Hey, there!" Sakura pointed at the back corner. There was a couple a bit like them there.

The world seemed to revolve around them, you can tell from their faces they only saw each other.

"Wow, they look as if they know nothing but of each other, it's kind of nice to see that once and a while." Nozaki was drifting a bit into his analyzation mode. Writing subconsciously in his notebook he already had enough material by two minutes in.

The whole time she was watching him write, taking notes of the couple from the plaza. (Thats what we call them now) The whole time we are taking more and info in and at the same time I just couldn't stop looking at him.

"I think I fell in love with you because of your looks, but seeing how much you care about romance makes it that much more special." She muttered under her breath. Then she got a bit of a surprise.

"You know, at first you were just an assistant, doing Beta for me all day. I watched you while you worked, never breaking pace and never saying no. I never realized what romance really was until you came around."

And then it happened. Just like the couple they were studying he put away his notebook and pen and looked at her. Behind him there was nothing but a blur, she could see only him. Now they look just like the two in the courtyard.

"You know, I was sitting in class today and the teacher was talking about the Samurai age of Feudal Japan. I love that era but something took more space in my heart. The picture had a village with the men walking around. But in the background I saw a woman, wearing a polka dot yukata. It was an odd pattern for the time, but I thought of you. And I saw you for the rest of the day." He was in a bit of a dreamy state while looking at her, still thinking about her.

She was so happy. Before he was there, but never has he looked at her like this. At the beach he showed great love for her but never like this. It was intimate but never like this before, and never in public with such great care. (and lack of others care)

He was still in his uniform which meant he had his tie on. Which meant she could HYPOTHETICALLY grab it and… her face went red with shame for a bit that she would embarrass Nozaki like that out in public.

Her hand moved like water, swift and lucid. Not stopping until she found his tie she pulled, he came willingly towards her. They met with great passion. The kiss was clean, they fit each others mouths like puzzle pieces. This was no ordinary kiss though, it had meaning and love, and angst behind it. It was romantic, well timed, and most of all… _strong_. So strong with love that she just fell deeper into their own world. After kissing for about three straight minutes they broke.

Coming back to the real world with the sound of a bird chirp. They look around, almost everyone on the small balcony was looking at them.

They looked back at the couple on the other side. They broke from their world, but at the same time they were looking at them.

"Nozaki isn't that..." She looked really puzzled about it.

"Yumari Miyako? Wait, then who does that make him!" He froze for a second but then shook it off. He noticed a text on his phone. Quickly checking it, it read.

_From - Miyako-san_

_Sub - Boy on the balcony!_

_Just saw you two, why didn't you tell me you have a girlfriend! Oh wait… I guess I didn't tell you about my boyfriend either, so touche this round Umetaro-kun. (Princess carry her to your house, girls LOVE that if you can!)_

_Love,_

_Miyako (As a friend not a lover silly!)_

"Hey Sakura" he said while putting his phone away. "I think I have enough info now, want to head back to my place and do something?" He was wary of asking after what happened.

'Wait, we just kissed… like REALLY kissed right there, it was intense. And he wants to go back to his place… YES!' She did a really big internal cheer with flips, glitter cannons and fireworks.

"That'd be great!" She tried to sound calm, but really failed.

"Good, oh and don't worry I got you." He stood up without warning and swooped over to Sakura.

Before she could get up he got his arm under her leg and an arm behind her back.

"Waah! Nozaki-kun!" She screamed a bit and everyone looked at them and some laughed. They all thought it was sweet, just like the kiss.

"I got don't worry! You're as light as a feather." He quickly pecked her lips with a kiss and raced off.

After off the stairs he ran out of the plaza and towards his place. He slowed down a bit and looked at the precious cargo in his arms. "You ok?" he said with a light caring voice.

"Yes dear, I'm fine." She smiled a bit and realized she was being carried by Nozaki right now.

"Thanks for the free lift by the way." She chucked a bit.

Within no time they had reached his apartment. Opening the door with the hand under her back he got inside.

"Don't worry about your shoes, I'll get them." He said slightly seductively.

'What is going to do to me!?' She was panicking and waiting in great antici-(say it!)-pation

He opened the door to his bedroom and plopped her on the bed. After putting their bags off the side he slowly he worked his way down her body with his hands. Eventually he reached her feet, taking her shoes off slowly he put them off to the side.

"Chiyo Sakura, I love you." He said before getting next to her on the bed and being about one inch from each others faces.

"Nozaki Umetero, I love you more." She said and before he could say anything more she closed that gap.

Their lips met once again. But because of the low light, and the need for intense passion with each other they needed oh so bad. Their tongues slowly found their way into each others mouths, finding each other and wrapping around the other they felt great pleasure. Sakura moaning a bit here and there when Nozaki searched her body for her weak spot. Eventually she let out a louder moan than before, this time the spot was behind her knee. It was a very weak spot..

"Nozaki, Nozaki, Nozaki!" She was saying his name over and over as he slowly takes off her school jacket and she unbuttons his shirt. After getting rid of that she let her white shirt go and now they only have pants left and she has a bra on.

"Sakura I will be with you for the rest of your life, as long as you stay cute and sexy at the same time? No matter what you look like or your age you still look good to me." He made her blush a bit before he started kissing her neck. That boy knows how to kiss some neck by the way.

"Hey Nozaki" She asked with a slightly evil sounding voice.

"Yeah?" He gulped ever so slightly but knew he might like what she was going to do.

"I love you, and trust me, this is my love." She said as she straddled him at his stomach and shoved her tongue so far into his mouth he couldn't speak and when he tried he would chew on her tongue a bit.

'Dang her tongue kind of tastes good!' He thought while taking the pleasure. At the same time she was moving her hips ever so slightly to the rhythm of their moans.

_Nozaki I love you_

_More than any girl on the face of this planet_

_Right now I love you the most so far_

_Your tongue is smooth and tastes like candy_

_Your chest and abs are perfect and not overdone_

_You love me with all your heart and soul_

_Nozaki my love, Nozaki my future husband_

"AAH!" She screamed a scream of pure pleasure from what just happened. Nozaki's pants were wet now and Sakura collapsed on him. Slowing down her breathing from that they fell asleep in eachothers arms on a midsummer's night.

* * *

**Wow, I wanted to go so FAR with that ending there but I could only get in that small bit at the end without pushing my T rating. Right now I am going to start another fan fiction about Love, Chunibyo and other delusions so check that out if you like that as well! Thank you all SO much for joining me on this awesome trip of my first successful fanfic. Thank you for reading and AS ALWAYS, ENJOY!**


	12. Chapter 12 - 10 years later

**This is what happened with the gang 10 years after this story taking place. I loves these things on TV and Romance Anime (Ex| Myself;Yourself, Ano natsu de matteru) So I hope you enjoy this, because I know I will! This just helps speed the story along and is great in general.**

* * *

It's been ten years since Sakura and I have been dating. Since then we did tons of stuff, we stopped writing _Let's Fall In Love_ and started one with a new collaboration named _In Love_. Today is a special day for us. It is the summer festival in town and all of us are meeting up. We still keep in contact and once in a while they will visit to help with the manga mostly, but sometimes we go out for dinner. I went to college for liberal arts and got a masters degree in a new course at Tokyo University named _Popular Arts and Illustrations_. The whole class was a 4 year course on comic illustration and comic creation. The teacher was a bit crazy with the way he taught stuff. What was his name.. oh right he was great. Super laid back and taught us a ton of stuff. Now I am efficient manga making machine for the masses.

"Nozaki come on, we don't want to be late for the festival!" Sakura was waiting in the hallway of their apartment. It was a special day for them, ten years ago was the day they confessed to each other.

"Alright, just needed to get on clean socks!" He lied, instead he had to grab a small box from his secret box on top of his closet. Sakura can't reach up there so he knew it was safe.

The walk to the park was short. As they saw the festival from afar Sakura's eyes lit up with wonder.

"I have been coming here for all my life every year, every year I wear the same Yukata but every time I find this amazing," She was holding Nozaki's hand the whole time and he just smiled at her.

"Come on let's find the others." He started to pull her into the crowd.

"Hey, mangaka, over here!" A familiar voice was shouting his nickname. They looked over and saw none other than Seo standing with Waka by a park bench.

"Seo! How have you been!" Sakura was still on a wonder high.

"Good my little angel, good. Oh wait you're Nozaki's angel aren't you?" She had a slight smirk on her face.

"Seo, don't tease them again, remember what I had to do last time?" Waka had to stop Seo from teasing them one time and the only way he could was kissing her as hard as he could. They were in a mall in the middle of a courtyard.

"I may love you, but don't remind me of that!" Seo pouted a little bit before backing off.

"Seo, have you seen-" Nozaki was cut off by a loud slap on his back.

"Kashima and Hori… never mind found them." Nozaki grunted a bit before standing up.

"Nozaki don't be rude, you know it's not Kashima anymore, it's Mr and !" Sakura was beaming with joy.

The fact that Kashima and Hori got married didn't really shock them but they didn't know what to call them anymore. No one ever called her Yuu so we still call her Kashima.

"Oh just call me Kashima still, it's what you're used to. This dummy still does." She leaned over and kissed Hori on the cheek.

"Hey don't steal the spotlight ok?" Hori nudged Kashima a bit.

"Spotlight?" Sakura and Nozaki said at the same time.

As they did Waka moved behind Seo and held her waist while she held her hand out. The lanterns hit the gem and reflected beautifully through the night.

"You PROPOSED!? Why didn't you tell us, baka!" Sakura was happy and angry at them. So confusing to her.

"Yeah, I planned the night perfectly. I took her to the the new B-rated Sci-fi movie, we went to a nice dinner, then we took a walk along the old temple bridge. That's where I proposed. The wedding is in four months."

"Congratulations man, I wish you tons of happiness." Nozaki was happy but never sounded like he was. But we all knew, so it was nice to hear it.

"Seo you look so good with that on, I'm surprised Waka could man up enough! And I suppose you share a place right? Oh man that must be tough."

"It's not all that tough I just sing to him every night and hop into bed with him, it's nice to do that since I don't sing much nowadays except for in my philharmonic. Practices are on weekends, and when we travel to compete." Seo just said all that bluntly like being in a national singing group wasn't big or something.

"Right… well none the less what do you guys want to do tonight? Lots of stuff to do!" Nozaki looked around proudly as if he set up the whole festival by himself.

"Candy apples, they're a necessity!" Sakura fist bumped the air while shouting.

"Haha, alright sure. Come on let's go!" Nozaki grabbed Sakura's hand and waved the others on with his free hand.

The group spent most of the night playing games, buying some food and laughing a lot. The soft glow of the lanterns and the waves of people made the world feel alive. It was warm out, not too hot but still warm enough that it wasn't cool. Scientists call this the 'goldilocks zone' of living. Where everything is _just right_.

*BOOM*

"Ahh! Guys the fireworks started!" Sakura was overjoyed.

He bent down and whispered. "Sakura, want to go to our special place? Just you and me?"

The others didn't notice them leaving, they were all watching the fireworks. When Seo turned around and she didn't see them there she just smiled knowing where they went.

When they reached the top of the hill only two or three fireworks went off so there would still be enough to watch.

Sakura looked over at Nozaki. "Can you help me up?" She said with a cheerful and patient voice.

"Of course dear… but uhm before I do." *BOOM* He swallowed a bit but still moved on. Grabbing the small box in his pocket.

"What do you need?" She was oblivious to what was about to happen.

"You have been with me my whole life and I would never change that. But sometimes I feel that you mean more to me, I just want to know one thing." Nozaki slowly got down on one knee.

*BOOM*

"Sakura Chiyo. You mean the world to me, and if you please. Will you marry me?" He said trying to keep his strength of voice and posture.

*BOOM*

"yes, yes, yes, YES I WILL! Nozaki Umetaro I will marry you!" She was crying tears of joy. She was thinking about the wedding, the children, everything! She wanted to be with this man forever 10 years ago, and now she can. She lunged at him and hugged him, upon coming back she leaned in and gave him a strong, deep, and passoniate kiss. It said all that will be done within the next few years. All the love, all the pain, all the work, but all of the joy.

*BOOM*

She broke away from the kiss and stared Nozaki in the face. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. The ring was a simple band with red rubies and white diamonds set in it to make a polka dot like pattern. It was perfect for her.

"Nozaki Umetaro I love you, I will for the rest of my life." Sakura said with her deepest and sexiest voice she could muster.

"Chiyo Sakura I will love you even more till the end of time itself." He said with great conviction. After that he picked her up Princess style, climbed to the top of the jungle gym and watched the rest of the fireworks.

This night was truly filled with fireworks.

_Text Message to Hori, Kashima, Seo, and Waka_

_From-Nozaki_

_Sub-Fireworks_

_Hope you guys enjoyed the fireworks, Sakura and I sure did!_

_Thank you all for being fantastic friends and I hope we can stay_

_together forever! _

_:3_

_Best Wishes - Mr. and Mrs. Sakura_

"OH MY GOD HE TOOK HER NAME!" Seo and Kashima said in perfect unison.

Attached to the text was an image. Sakura was holding her hand out and Nozaki took a picture just as a firework exploded behind them.

"I saw this coming, I mean 10 years people. The man moves slow but that girl is phenomenal at staying with him. She is a tiny titan."

_I love you Nozaki, I love you_

Sakura fell asleep into his arms and he gave her a kiss on the head before carrying her to their apartment.

* * *

**Thank you SO SO SO much for anyone who read all the way to the very last words. I spent time and soul into this project and I love what I got out of it. Thank you all for spending your time on this and I hope you really enjoyed it. Seeing Nozaki propose and the groups response was one of my favorite parts to write. So I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did. Thank you for reading and, enjoy!**

**Want more from me? Go check out my Love, Chunibyo and Other Delusions fanfiction named 'The Dark Tyrant's Eye' **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'M BACK BITCHES! And since summer vacation has started up, I am rewatching GSNK and I broke up with my girlfriend. I have the means, motive, and opportunity to make LOVE happen. This is a kick ass after story following up the ten years and how our favorite power couples are when they get together for once again another vacation… in the Bahamas! LAY BACK, READ AMAZINGNESS, AND MOST OF ALL ENJOY!**

* * *

"SHOOT!" Seo's voice yelled over the speakers. She was flinging a ball at Waka.

"Hey, don't play those again!" Waka was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. "I mean come on, I know you loved high school but this is just cruel now..." He sighed a bit.

"Eh what's the harm dear? I don't do this to you anymore unless you ask for it." She gave off a cheeky smile.

"What is THAT supposed to mean!?" he stood up and looked at Seo.

"Nothing!" She stood up and pulled the DVD out of the player. "Alright, I'm gonna go shopping for dinner. Need anything while I'm out?" She started to grab her keys.

"Uhm… oh yeah, can you grab me a bottle of ? I've been in a block and that helps me." He leans around the corner.

"Sure, I'll be back soon!" She leans over the table and gives him a quick peck on the lips before heading out of their apartment.

It's been a few months since they have been married and life was pretty normal. Once in a while we will catch up with the old group and sometimes I see Kashima on local theatre bills. Some might say life is perfect for us but then sometimes we play basketball with the neighbors… well we all know how that rolls out.

At the store

'Hmm… , Onions, Noodles, Rice, Soy Sauce, what else do we need… ah let's have pork toni-' *BANG* "Aah, watch where you're-" Seo stopped mid-sentence to see who she just hit while walking down the aisle.

"Phew, at least I didn't spill the ink!" A small voice said.

Seo looked down to where she heard the girl talking and stopped. "Ch- Ch- Chiyo-san!?" She looked at the small redhead. "What are you doing here?"

Chiyo got up from the floor. She didn't change much but instead of wearing two big bows she wears her hair down for a more mature look while tying it with a ribbon in the back.

"Seo? I thought I wouldn't see you here! I'm just doing some long term shopping before Nozaki and I head out!" She said with a bounce.

"Oh.. heading out?" She looked puzzled.

"Yeah, we thought we should take a break some manga and are going on a small vacation!" She said cheerfully.

"Oh that's nice, where are you going?" Seo started cleaning up her groceries.

"It's awesome, a group of islands called the Bahamas!" She started brimming with flowers.

"Wow, that does sound nice… it's been really bland recently maybe Waka and I need to do something..."

"Why don't you come with us? There is a coupon for couples! We can drag Hori and Kashima into this as well, it'll be awesome just like high school!" She was SUPER bubbly now.

"Oh, uhm I mean if you want us to. I'll talk to Waka about it but yeah sure. Say yes until I say no!" She said as she went to pay for her food.

"See you soon Seo!" Chiyo continued shopping.

Back at their apartment

"Wow! Dinner was pretty good tonight, and SPICY. I liked it, thank you!" Waka said as relaxed in his chair.

"You bet it was! Oh and while I was out shopping I bumped into Chiyo-san! And you'll never guess what Nozaki is doing with her!?" She leaned over the table a bit.

"What, a baby!? Uhm uhm uhm..." his face went serious, "Did he stop making manga?"

"What? No you idiot! Their going to the Bahamas and we got invited! They're also going to invite Hori and Kashima!" She almost shouted at him.

"Bahamas… oh wait, aren't those islands in the West!?" Waka sat up in surprise.

"Yes! So do you want to go?" She got a little bit closer.

"If I get to go with you, then sure." He gave her a peck on the lips.

"Woohoo! Alright I'll tell Chiyo!" She ran off to grab her phone while leaving Waka to clean up dinner.

1 Week Later

"Hori, we are going to be late come on!" Kashima was waiting by the door with her bags in hand.

"You know it's not every day that we go on a vacation with the old crew let alone go on a vacation. So I want to be prepared." He came back out of his office holding up some very familiar tools.

"...manga tools?" She sighed at asking that question.

"Yeah, If I know Nozaki then he will ask me to do something over vacation when we all have a little downtime. Come on deny it." He smiled a bit as he put them in his back pocket.

"Alright alright" Kashima said while putting her hands up still holding the bags. "I can agree he tends to do stuff like that."

"Then it's settled. Now let's get moving so we don't miss our flight!" He said while going out the door past Kashima giving her a light kiss.

Kashima and Hori live in center city. Both of them finding a solid acting career they amounted a vast wealth. So with that they showed it off by buying the penthouse on top of the tallest building in the city.

Kashima plopped her bags down in their elevator as the bellhop hit the lobby button.

"Going somewhere?" He asked trying to make conversation for the 32 floor trip down.

"Yeah, some old high school friends invited us to the Bahamas so we thought, why NOT go? We don't go on vacations that often." Hori looked at his watch.

"Oh sir trust me, I know." He smiled a bit and tipped his hat as the doors opened.

Their driver pulled out front and they drove to the airport on a fuzzy day. It was bright out but because of perfect cloud coverage it wasn't to bright and had an amazing orange tint all day.

After arriving at the airport they moved to their terminal with 10 minutes to spare.

"Phew that was-" *SMACK* A small girl smacked into Kashima's body.

"Kashima! How are you!" She looked up from her stomach with a smile.

"Don't you worry about me, how are you?" She ruffled her hair a little bit.

"FANTASTIC! Oh oh oh look who else is here!" She let go and started bouncing a bit while pointing at Waka and Seo.

"Seo-senpai! Wow it's been awhile since I've seen you both, You look good." Kashima was brimming with excitement.

"Kashima… please don't call me Senpai. but other than that I've been doing well." She smiled a bit.

*_Flight 179 for the Bahamas is now boarding_*

"That's us!" Waka stood up and started moving to the gate. Everyone else got their gear together and started moving with.

"oh, uhm Hori wait up." Nozaki reached into his bag. "I wanted to know if you could work on this while we fly over?" He handed him papers.

"A new manuscript eh? Sure, why not. I've been reading your latest manga. You have been getting better at doing background but… I'm still better." He smirked while tucking the papers under his arm.

"Haha, sure! But thanks anyway it's great to have the crew back together. Though I have overtaken Mikoshiba in details so… yeah." He said while cokcing his head back a bit.

"Alright alright let's get on the plane." He started walking towards the gate.

On the plane

"AH AH AH AH AH OH MY GOD AH AH AH" Chiyo was freaking out while looking all over the cabin.

Hori and Kashima pitched in a little more than everyone else and upgraded them to first class. Since they REALLY insisted they did in the end.

"I guess you like what you see?" Kashima laughed a little bit.

"Hey Hori, how come there's only 6 seats here? Isn't this an international flight?" Hori looked around.

"Yeah, but the company spent a lot more time on each cabin so it can fly international but doesn't have as high seating capacity. Quality over quantity my friend, quality over quantity." He sat down in his chair.

"I guess so!" Seo and Waka chose the two seats in the middle of the cabin. They have a divider wall but you can lower it to make it one giant seat more or less, or a full size bed!

*_This is your captain speaking. This is flight 179 International to the Bahamas, please set your seat to the upright position and buckle up for take off. Have a nice flight and thank you for choosing Air Japan._*

"Here we go!" Nozaki buckled up on one of the window seats that is about 1 ½ the size of the inside seats so it makes up for the ability to expand into a full size.

The plane slowly started to speed up as the captain took into the skies as they traveled in style to the Bahamas.

* * *

**OH YEAH, GSNK GOES TROPICAL! AND DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE MANGA WORK TO! So I hope you really enjoyed this ultimate comeback to my **_**Steam In The Air**_ **with yet another chapter. Thanks a lot and enjoy everyone!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alrighty so I thought about and I want to add a chapter about them on the plane. So I hope you… as always… ENJOY!**

* * *

Chiyo and Nozaki had moved to their center aisle seats from their outside lounge chairs that they had taken off in. On the other side of the cabin was a bar that is fully stocked for the use of the 6 first class passengers.

"Oh wow, Nozaki look what I can do to the seat divider for us!" Chiyo pressed a button and the divider slowly moved down into the belly of the plane. "Now the seats can join and become a QUEEN SIZE BED! Wow this is cool..." She was brimming with excitement.

"Haha, you look so happy. Well I guess you haven't been able to do this before so good for you I guess." He smiled at her.

A faint kissing noise came from the seats in front of them. Nozaki pointed with his thumb and mouthed, "They just can't stop can they!" To which they both laughed a bit but didn't stop Hori and Kashima form doing what they do.

Chiyo closed her door on her side of the cabin then laid on top of Nozaki to close his side as well.

Seo and Waka were sitting at the bar and Waka was showing off his mixology skills that Seo for some reason never knew about.

"So, are you excited that we got the whole gang back together for this trip?" Chiyo asked as she was tracing her finger over his chest.

"I think it will be fun… though the only thing I am worrying about is if Hori finished the background work I handed to him before we got on the plane..." He shrugged at smiled a Chiyo.

"Oh come on, you never leave working do you? !" She started tickling his neck and he couldn't help but laughing really loudly that Hori stopped and yelled at them.

"Oh come on you two! This is a first class plane ride, you really don't know when to stop..." He scoffs and looks back at Kashima in her eyes and shakes his head.

"Come on let's join Waka and Seo at the bar. They seem to be having a good time." She smiles and opens his seat door as they both climb out.

They spent the rest of the flight sitting at the bar chatting and eventually Nozaki and Chiyo came out of their cabin after completing their mile high club achievement *cough* huh? *cough*.

Over the P.A. system the captain spoke "This is your captain speaking. We are soon landing in the Bahama's islands. We hope you fly Air Japan again and as always, we hope you enjoy!"

"YAY!" All the girls said at once and that guys just laughed together at them getting really excited.

"One thing is that our cabins are only a short bus ride from the airport so don't worry about that excitement dying down to quickly!" Nozaki said to them then snapping his fingers and pointing at them like a finger gun.

10 minute bus ride later…

There was 4 buildings there. 3 of them were close together and they guessed were their personal cabins. The last one was a bit farther away and seemed to be the main office and resort. It was a few floors tall and had some cheaper rooms there but they rented the bungalows.

After they got off the bus and stretched their legs the guys took the bags to the rooms and used rock paper scissors on who gets which room.

"We're gonna head to the office and get our room keys!" Kashima said while running off with the other three.

At the office the manager was waiting there with their keys in hand as if he knew they were coming! After scanning Chiyo's phone which had their payment barcode on it they ran back to the guys who were waiting by each door with their luggage.

"Wow, Kashima I knew you packed light but that just amazing!" Her bag was only a simple duffel. "I guess having short hair does help, lucky!" Seo gave her a noogie as they walked over.

They each entered their rooms that had porches on the back with small walkways actually joining the porches so they could visit each other without having to really leave the building.

After entering their room they put their bags down and looked around. All the rooms were the same but they were amazing. The main room had a king size bed with egyptian cotton sheets, along the wall opposite to the door was a kitchenette that would suit them for the 3 weeks they are there. The longer you stayed actually made the overall price cheaper so they decided to stay there for that long, along with the coupon of the 3 couples made it overall pretty cheap in comparison.

The whole structure was made up of bamboo, and some local wood as well. The bathroom had a full bath and shower as well as a sink, toilet with ALL the automatic settings. Lastly across from the king bed was an 85" curved smart TV!

"Look at this TV, no wonder it cost more than we thought to come here..." Hori was looking at the thing and it's fancy touch screen remote.

"Hori get dressed quickly, we still have dinner in the city so you can play with the TV for the next three weeks ok?" She was by the bed unpacking and changing.

"Yes dear." he said as he unpacked his own clothes.

A few minutes later they all walked to the 'nearby city' (keep in mind they are used to walking far distances) for their reserved dinner. It was at a local restaurant that served the best local cuisine.

Sakura chose a simple red and white polka dot sun dress since the sun was on it's way to setting. Kashima was in a teal polo and white shorts. Seo wore a two tone solid dress of black and light purple.

Nozaki had a black button down shirt, with khaki pants and a black belt. Hori wore black golfer shorts with a white polo. Meanwhile Waka wore a button down short sleeved white shirt, black slacks, and a thin tie.

Coming to the restaurant they all sat down at the group table on their deck to watch the amazing sunset in the beautiful weather they almost always have.

After dinner

"Wow, I never thought plants could taste like animals! Uhm waiter please tell the chef we loved our meal!" Chiyo called to their waiter that was moving away after they payed the check.

"Hey, you guys want to take a walk on the beach? It's almost dark and the sunset might look really pretty since there are no clouds." Waka pointed out to the beach on their right.

"Sure, sounds wonderful." Kashima said while standing up and expecting sparkles around her.

"We better get going then the sun looks like it's setting fast." Nozaki sat up and pulled out Chiyo's chair.

"Anyone want to take lead?" Hori looked at them. They all stared back at him with piercing quality.

"Alright I guess it's me..." He said as he walked off of the restaurants front porch.

They walked only a few minutes to the beach that the restaurant was only off by the street width.

Sitting on the beach they stared out onto the horizon where there was a boat being highlighted by the sun. Just as the sun set and it became relatively dark they saw something launch from the boat.

*BOOM* A firework exploded colorfully in the sky. Hot white and blue coated the horizon from the boat.

"Woah, I didn't know about this! This is AWESOME!" Seo looked like she was about to explode with joy.

The whole group watched the whole fireworks show with gleaming eyes. While it's true Nozaki was taking mental notes he also gave Chiyo some kisses because he knows what matters more than his manga… well matters a bit more it's close but he knows.

* * *

**Alright not super fluffy really like it has been but I haven't been feeling it recently so I hope you still liked it. I think since the scene is set I can make it amazing fluff from here on out. (Sorry if it was a bit… short this time.) As always, enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay next chapter! No clue on the contents (maybe stuff at their bungalows?)**

* * *

After the fireworks they went back to their cabins to finally sleep. They were quite tired also since they need to walk almost everywhere.

The next morning Hori woke up. The bed was really soft and he felt so warm. Oddly enough he never covered himself with a blanket since the weather was like that so he wondered what made him so warm.

He opened his eyes and saw a sleeping Kashima pretty much splayed out all over him having a very light snore. At first he wanted to throw her across the room… at second he wanted to throw her across the bed… he just settled with yelling, "KASHIMA WAKE UP YOU'RE CRUSHING ME!" To that she jumped and almost stepped on Hori's chest in the process.

"I'm up up up… down." She said while falling on the other side of the bed in a big flop. She rolled over still she could see Hori's face. "And how was your night?" She said a bit childishly.

"Well I went to bed pretty nicely, I woke up nicely… then I opened my eyes and saw you laying on top of me." He sighed a bit then chuckled. "Come to think about it I guess I didn't mind it as much as it was just weird." He said giving Kashima a kiss on the forehead.

He stood up to go and get changed. Pulling a hawaiian like shirt out of the dresser and some blue cargo shorts he began to change.

"Honey, you have a such a nice butt. And yet you keep it from me!" She smiled a bit while propping her head up on her bed watching him change.

"Should I take that as a compliment? If we're taking shots at eachother I know someone who laughs while having sex and while it can be cute if I weren't your husband it could be awkward." He raised an eyebrow and stared at her on the bed covering half her face with another pillow.

"Oh no fair, don't make fun of me when I'm at my most vulnerable!" She threw the pillow at him while showering her face painted red with embarrassment.

He dodged while laughing and caught the pillow tossing back on the bed. "Now come on, get changed." He came over and gave her a light kiss.

Meanwhile in Mr and Mrs Sakura's room

Chiyo was still sleeping on their bed completely wrapped with their bed sheets. Nozaki was snuggling onto her no because of what you thought… no they weren't cuddling for romance or even fell asleep that way. Nozaki normally sleeps in a t-shirt and boxers which makes warmth not all that common for him.

Nozaki was cuddling onto Chiyo to get warmth and nothing else. Basic survival over love everyone!

Nozaki woke up first and stretched out, it did become warmer in the morning so he didn't feel the cold he did when he fell asleep.

Looking at Chiyo he smiled watching her sleeping figure so gentle and lady like on the bed. He did and didn't want to wake her up. Instead he decided to relocate her to a more… interesting place.

He picked up the super light Chiyo and placed her on the deck of their bungalow, still wrapped like a newborn he kissed her on the forehead and looked around.

Their houses were on a bay and except for the long bridge to the left of them there was nothing blocking the view of the earth's horizon. The curve of the endless ocean made him feel a bit unsettled but at the same time he found it more beautiful.

"Nnnh" Chiyo made a noise from her cocoon of blankets. She shuffled around a bit and moved her head blinking open her eyes. Nozaki was the first thing she saw, she smiled. "Good morning..." She slurred it a but still being half asleep.

"Hello , ready to evolve?" He smiled back and looked down at her.

Confused by that Chiyo tried to move and found out that she was wrapped in blankets. "Hey what's going on here!" She was struggling to move at all really.

"You wrapped yourself overnight and I thought it was funny. I waited till you waked up to do anything about it." He looked back at the ocean.

"Oh well that's-" She paused feeling the slight breeze of the beach. "Did you put me outside!?" She was now trying to squirm and Nozaki decided to help her out, he picked her up and brought her back inside.

Throwing her onto the bed he slowly untucked her till she could get out herself. Being a bit embarrassed he had to get her out of that… predicament she blushed a bit.

"I heard Hori and Kashima already awake so I think we should get changed so were ready for the day." Nozaki walked over to the dresser. Pulling out a black polo and white golf shorts he also pulled out a pink and blue striped dress holding it up for Chiyo to see.

It was a halter top dress that went to about knee length maybe a little bit more with lace lining the bottom edge. It was a pretty mature dress and Chiyo would look great in it.

"What do you think about wearing this today?" Also looking back at the assortment of ribbons she brought on the trip.

"I like it!" Saying with a slight sparkle in her eye because he picked her clothes to wear. She walked over to see her bow collection and chose to wear her white ribbon with green outline to it.

While getting changed Chiyo was on the bed putting her shoes on while looking at Nozaki.

"I remember the time you said you wished you were less muscular so you could try on that sailor outfit yourself. Oh that was funny but you were so serious about it!" She smiled a bit.

"Uh huh, but remember the time you walked into the bedroom wearing lingerie that was supposed to be a cat but did nothing but show off your curves. You turned so red from me looking at you I thought you were that American dog Clifford instead!" He laughed a bit at that retort.

"Right right, well come on the rest of them are waiting for us!" She skipped out of the house leaving Nozaki behind to zipper his pants before running to catch up to her.

Earlier in Waka and Seo's room

"Waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka." Seo was sitting on her legs in the bed poking Waka's face while saying his name over and over again.

He budged a bit but didn't wake up. She moved from poking his face to straddling him and pulling his cheeks. Then he made a grunting noise and slowly woke up.

"There he is, good morning!" All he saw when he woke up was Seo leaning over him in her underwear (**includes bra for anyone who is wondering, I had that mishap in my other story)**

"Eh!? Seo what are you doing by any chance?" He was confused that he couldn't move and found the issue to be her sitting on him!

"What? I'm sitting on you, is there something wrong with that…" She gave him the puppy dog face which most people could see through but Waka fell for every time.

*Sigh* "No, I suppose there isn't..." He said while capturing her with his arms around her neck and pulling her into for a hug. "But can I get out of bed so we don't get left behind by the others when they leave?" he whispered in her ear.

"Bwaaa don't do that! Fine I will if you stop..." she got off him to go get changed.

Pulling out a white tank top, navy blue skirt and light scarf to wear over her shoulders she began to change.

Hori was sitting in bed watching her. Looking over at him she looked a bit red, "what are you a pervert!?" She looked away.

Hori got out of bed and went behind a braless Seo. Wrapping his arms around her stomach, "I'm just watching my beautiful wife get changed. What is wrong with that?" He moved up a bit.

She was fire truck red now all over her face as he felt his arms move up a bit. "We- uhm... I mean that's not abnormal but it's weird!" She tried squirming out but he was too strong.

"Going somewhere Mrs. Wakamatsu and her large girls?" He said as the top of his forearms touched the bottom of her breasts.

"Eh what do you mean!" She let out a slight moan. "Last time I checked your a hung freak!" She tried to escape again but this time smushed her breasts causing another moan.

"Mhmm alright now don't forget we still have to go places so lets no stall." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before letting go.

She quickly dressed and waited by the door a bit taken back by his actions. Normally she would pull something like that!

After waka pulled on his graphic t and blue cargo shorts they headed out to meet everyone else so todays adventures could begin!

* * *

**Alright so... fluff and I wanted to see if Waka and Seo changed roles a bit since Waka is normally shy. Tell me your thoughts and thanks! Sorry its a bit short but as always, enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I have something special in store from my idea board that I use for reference if I feel the character model or personality has strayed to unidentifiable, so I hope you enjoy the chapter as much I have writing it!**

* * *

"Beach beach beach beach!" Chiyo was jumping a bit.

The group was standing outside of their cabins trying to find out what to do today and throwing around ideas.

"Uhm, we just got dressed and now we have to get re-dressed?" Hori asked disapprovingly.

"Well no, I knew that I didn't want to get changed again but I think we can find a nice cafe or something with a deck on the beach, buy a watermelon, and some other stuff!" She had a glitter in her eyes thinking about the fun.

"Well I guess we could chat about the rest of our stay here so we don't have to spend time every day trying to decide what to do." Waka shrugged thinking about it.

They walked around the brightly coloured town for a while. The shops there were made of wood, and a bamboo like outline for all of them as well.

There were surf shops, restaurants, small hotels, and lots of other shops. One of the shops was a black magic and hand knives shop. They stayed away from that one…

(No reference to anything for that shop… just something I wanted to add in)

Near the end of the street they found just what they wanted, a small cafe named _A napping place _with a great porch on the back.

"Ooh look over there, it's so warm looking and that name is perfect!" Chiyo started running towards the tiny cafe.

After walking in a green eyed teenage girl greeted them, "Hello! Welcome please find a seat anywhere and we'll be right with you." She said with a pretty sleepy tone actually.

They found a good spot on the back porch that looked right out onto the big beach and crystal ocean.

"Wow, I'm surprised they don't get more business. The view is great and the only other people people here are three guys inside." Nozaki breathed in and looked around beach.

The teenager who was at the counter before came up to the table. She was in college at best right now so it was probably a summer job of some sorts. "Hello, my name is Kumin! I'll be your waitress for the day. Do you know what you want to eat? We are one of the few restaurants around here that server traditional Japanese food!" She smiled

Hori sighed, "Just when we left Japan. But that's fine sometimes you need a little home food." He looked at the menu with Kashima.

Nozaki raised his hand, "I'll have two servings of your Yakisoba please." He put his menu at the end of the table.

"Uh we'll share an extra large portion of ramen please!" Seo said by putting her elbow on waka's head. He sighed but agreed.

"Then can we order you surprise us?" Hori flipped through the menu. "We just can't decide… sorry" He sighed a bit as well looking at her.

"Don't worry, we can cook you something off menu if you want that!" She gathered the menus and skipped away.

About 20 minutes later a bell rung at the counter, "Order for the group on the deck is ready!" She called out knowing that there were the only ones out there.

"We'll be right back with the food." Nozaki and the other two stood up to get the food.

"Hurry back, we're hungry!" Chiyo smiled at them to hopefully encourage them to be fast.

After the guys left for the food the three guys inside came out on the deck over to their table.

"Looks like you ladies might be bit lonely. Any of you want to have fun with us?" The larger one that seemed to be the leader of the group said.

"Hmm, interesting. You seem kind of cute but I don't know if your worth spending time with…" Seo stood up and got up close to him. You could hear his heartbeat.

"Oh yeah, we like to play games, go swimming, and love cute girls." The one to the left of him said.

"Well that's just interesting now isn't it? We just got in from Japan so maybe we should have fun!" Kashima stood up and went behind them seeming to look at them.

"We have a spot set up on the beach if you want to check it out. Drinks, gear, everything you'll need." the last one smiled and pointing with his thumb off the deck.

"Well then let's think about it... " Seo said.

As she was sitting on the table top looking at the center one still the guys came back with the food.

"Are they bothering you?" Hori said placing the food down on the table.

"Oh no honey, they were just leaving in fact!" Kashima smiled.

At that moment Seo heabutted the center one and kicked him into the sky with one of his other friends.

Kashima grabbed the last one by his underwear and said, "Don't you know it's not nice to hit on married women!?" Smiled and held him in the air for Hori to kick off into the sky with his other friends.

After that they all sat down again, "Well that was refreshing." Nozaki sat down and wrote something down on a scrap paper.

They ate and talked all about what they wanted to do for the rest of their time on the islands.

"Ooh we can go jet skiing!" Seo yelled out.

"I've always wanted to try ocean kayaking, and kitesurfing." Hori pushed into the conversation then taking a slurp of the delicious mystery noodle pile.

"I must ask her for this recipe later… it's just so good! I have no clue what's in it even." Kashima ate some.

"You mean I have to, because we all know you can't cook." He said in a teasing voice taking a bit of noodle up.

Then as he took the noodle off of the plate he found out it belonged to Kashimas current bunch.

They slowly ate the noodle and kissed when their lips met with the noodle.

"Ahh I've only seen that happen in movies!" Chiyo went into a bit of an overload of cuteness.

Nozaki on the other hand was writing more on the scrap of paper.

"You two…" Hori sighed a bit then laughed.

"What!?" They both said while looking in confusion at him.

"oh nothing, just nothing!" They all laughed while Chiyo and Nozaki were sitting there still confused.

"Alright well I'm interesting in learning how to scuba dive as well!" Chiyo raised her hand.

Lastly Nozaki came back into the conversation, "How about we just go to the beach for a day? Nothing special but go to the beach?"

Everyone looked at him, "Wow never thought about that… I mean we are in the island so I thought. Let's do something cool and out there! I wasn't even thinking about something that simple. Yeah I like it." Waka said.

"Well if you guys want to head back and get changed I can pick up some watermelons and spend the rest of the day at the beach." Nozaki stood up after finishing his Yakisoba.

"Yeah!' They all said in unison.

They all went back to their rooms and got changed coming back to the napping place to see Nozaki in is bathing suit already somehow carrying two watermelons.

They spread out not that far from the cafe and found a good sized stick from the dunes to crack the melons with. Nozaki sat under the umbrella they rented with his sketch book in hand laying next to Chiyo.

"This is going to be fun!" She gleamed at him with eyes of pure joy.

Nozaki leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the lips to that she blushed a bit and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. They layed there for a while kssing while some people on the beach looked at them and smiled.

"Oh young couples. So sweet to see them around, wonder how long they've been married!" A woman said looking at the wedding band on Chiyo's hand.

* * *

**So that was a lighter chapter but I liked the whole hitting on the girls and beating them up in a team rocket style XD Thanks for reading and as always, enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So I liked the last chapter with the men hitting on the ladies and now it's a day at the beach. Nozaki bought some watermelons, Seo _brought_ some watermelons… uh what? Well as always, enjoy!**

* * *

"Yahoo!" Waka yelled while running into the ocean.

The beach was warm and cool that day. With people on the beach that made it feel lively but not packed it was awesome.

As the group set up various towels around the preset chairs and umbrellas Nozaki came back with two water melons.

"Yay! I call cracking one first, I've never done it before!" Chiyo was very bubbly about the whole thing.

"Sure…" Nozaki said while putting them down next to the chairs.

The sun was high in the air with the world being hit with it's strong rays. Hori put on a pair of shades that made him look like an american cop about to hit the beat.

"Hey Nozaki wanna hop in the water?" Seo winked at him while pointing her thumb to the water.

"Oh, uhm no I'll actually pass for now. I want to get some work done today if you don't mind." He went to sit in a chair but Kashima stopped him.

"You can work any day but you can't always be here! Let's go!" She grabbed his notebook and threw it on his nearby lounge chair. With Seo they picked him up like an egyptian king. "1! 2! 3!" They counted off and launched Nozaki into the far water screaming all the way.

"Hey me next!" Chiyo jumped a bit oddly wanting to be launched.

"Oh uhm ok I guess…" They scratched their heads wondering why she would want to be launched. "3! 2! 1! LIFT OFF!" They launched Chiyo almost to where Nozaki was.

With a small splash she landed very close to Nozaki and took a gasp of air as she came above the water. Her hair wet and bangs pulled back showed her whole face.

"You know, you're a lot hotter when I can see you whole face." Nozaki looked down at Chiyo. The water was shallow enough for him to stand but she was moving a bit.

"Huh? Oh… uhm thanks I guess? Should I keep it like this?" She played around with her hair a bit.

"Uhm, I don't know maybe. Let's give it a try for a bit then we'll take a look. Ok?" He leaned down and gave her a peck on her cheek.

"Sure, whatever makes you happier!" She blushed a bit but then recovered when seeing Hori a bit over in the water. "What are they doing?" being very confused.

"Oh… uhm I'm really not sure actually." Nozaki had the same confused look as she did.

Hori was trying to drown Kashima because he kept teasing she wanted to strip even though she only mean her swim cover shirt and shorts. Still he got embarrassed and angry at her.

He let her go and she starting laughing after getting a breath of air. "Oh you're the same as the day we met." She smiled at him.

"I guess I am. Heh, but if you want to take off your covers please just do it back at the umbrella.

"Oh fine, but what you don't want to get a private show out here in the ocean? I know you like me wet." She winked thinking it would be taken as a joke but it wasn't.

Hori leaned into her ear and whispered, "Mind if I take that private show as a reservation?" He sent a chill down her spine with those words.

"Oh uhm… I guess." She blushed a bit thinking he wouldn't take it seriously.

"Now if you want to take off you covers go back to the umbrella ok?" He sighed and smiled at her with cross arms.

"Yes sir!" As she went to exit the water he smacked her on the butt, "I'll be waiting for you to get back." He said with a slight roughness to his voice she went crazy with.

Seo and Waka were actually the last people not in the water yet. They were sitting in the chairs set out by the cafe for people who eat there.

"You know I wouldn't mind seeing this more often." Waka took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah it is great here. The wind isn't heavy but still present, the sun is high and the temperature is pretty perfect." She put down her drink while readjusting herself in her seat.

"Oh, I meant seeing you in a sexy bathing suit like this. It's pretty nice really." He smiled at her to which she flicked him in the head. He blinked but that's all the time she needed to climb on top of him.

No one was really nearby since the napping place wasn't really the most popular place. She was more or less straddling him in his set though while putting his drink of the table nearby.

"Oh really? Now tell me Mister, do you like the bathing suit or the woman in the bathing suit?" She smiled a bit evilly.

"Can I saw both and get both?" He said with a slight gulp but still feeling confident.

"Well let's see, I'm wearing a two tone tan and blue bandeau bikini. Tell me one thing you like about it and I will consider your request when we get home." She said while running a finger down his chest.

"Oh, well I think that it compliments your breasts perfectly because they don't squeeze them but it's not loose." He guessed hoping to get some sort of points for the answer.

"Hmmm you know I accept that answer. You get a Seo point. One point for a reservation that you can use when you wish." She smiled and gave him a deep kiss while still stradling him.

Waka didn't want her to move but if he just wrapped her arms around her she could rip free. He had an idea.

He began to wrap his arms around her back but instead of just hugging her he unclipped her bikini top and since she didn't want anyone to see it come off she hugged into him. But since the position of the clip was weird she couldn't do it herself.

"Oh you sneak, using my own clothing to keep me clinging to you. Alright then two can play at that game." She grabbed his bathing suit and untied it so that if he tried to push her off his bathing suit would come with.

They stayed there for a while kissing in the afternoon Bahamas sun while the others played in the ocean. No one bothering them and nobody caring about them. It was pure bliss for them.

After a while Waka re-did her bikini top and re-tied his shorts while they left hot and steamy. They both swam around for a while to cool off before coming back to the umbrellas to see everyone else there.

"Alright let's get to some watermelon cracking fun!" Kashima picked up a stick and handed it to Chiyo.

Waka put the blind fold on Chiyo, "Can you see?" He checked his not. "No, but I could see you earlier." She whispered back and smiled. He stood there a bit frozen and blushing. After a few seconds he managed to say, "Good to go!"

After a few minutes of trying to find the stupid watermelon Chiyo eventually cracked it perfectly in half.

"Wow I never knew you had that much strength and precision!" Seo looked at her with slightly open eyes.

"I do a lot of beta for Nozaki so it keeps my arms fit and I'm really precise to begin with so… I guess you can say it's not hard at all for me." She blushed a bit and smiled.

"Everyone dig in!" Kashima launched at the sweet hemisphere with a spoon in hand.

They sat around the split watermelon and then Hori split the other but more pulped then split it… Though after a while of eating and some more swimming it began to get dark.

They walked through town looking for something to eat and found a restaurant with an amazing garden in the back where they had a full range of wines to select from. The food was Spanish traditional and gave an amazing smell through the restaurant with a live jazz band performing on the back deck.

After dinner they all headed back with Sakura a tad bit drunk. The walk wasn't long so they didn't talk much but how the dinner was good.

After closing their door Nozaki was carrying Chiyo in his arms when she started to talk. "You know… I need to take a shower…" She got out of his arms and turned on the shower. After a few seconds of it warming up she came back to the room.

There was nothing different about her except one thing… she was naked as though she were just born standing outside the bathroom door. "Did I say _I _needed to take a shower? Sorry… I mean _WE_ need to take a shower." She smiled at him. He was a bit shocked at first but agreed to get into the shower with her.

Over in Hori and Kashima's room they were getting changed when Hori snuck up behind her and grabbed her leg sending slight shivers up her spine. "Hey, do you mind if I take my reservation now or is there no vacancy?" He smiled a bit giving her a kiss on the neck.

"Well I guess I don't mind it. But I'll be your waitress for the night so please. Let me serve you." She was wearing her black bikini and pushed Hori onto the bed while straddling him. "Welcome to Casa-de-Actors, do you mind if I take you order please?" She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Ah that's a special but I can do that for you."

Now on the other hand once Waka closed the door behind Seo he practically pounced on her. Picking her up princess style and undoing her bikini top with his teeth.

"Ooh very good with your mouth are you?" Seo smiled a bit and gave him a kiss.

"Well I'm also good with my hands. I did play basketball for a few years as you know." He set her down on the bed and started kissing her neck.

Slowly he massaged her whole body and slowly removing the few articles of clothes that she was wearing. But in the end she took off his short with ease and only using her feet for that matter.

They all made love that night, Kashima laughed a bit when Hori started to massage her but he loved that oddness about her. Though later in the night they heard a scream of pure bliss come from the center house.

"Hah, I guess we're not the only ones having fun tonight. Good job Chiyo." Seo smiled and pulled Waka back down for a kiss to continue.

* * *

**HohohohohohohohohoHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO YES OH I WANTED TO DO THAT OBSCURE LEMON FOR SO LONG. Oh and that scream at the end take a frickin guess what that was. Well while I went a bit far on that I actually liked writing that. It's really a challenge to dodge around something like that when you know your limits. So I hope you read this and as always, enjoy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So right now I am listening to 'Love Story' by Beethoven and it is amazing, I really recommend you to give the Piano &amp; Violin duet a listen for it is beautiful. Thank you and as always, enjoy! (When I finished the chapter I am listening to lots of his music so it changed a lot)**

* * *

It was a beautiful day on the islands. The sun was showing itself past a thin veil of clouds so it didn't blind them. The air was smooth and full of sweet smells from the flowers that grew there.

Chiyo woke up first to find herself and Nozaki in an embrace. They weren't wearing any clothing but it was still warm with the thing blanket. She gave him a kiss to wake him up.

His eyes flicked on with a small light and he smiled at his wife in his arms. He kissed her back and yawned. "What to do today…" They laid there for a bit more wondering how the others were.

Hori and Kashima were already awake and still fooling around a bit kissing, biting their necks a bit and causing Kashima to laugh here and there. She must have thought being turned on and laughing are the same thing… well we may never find out but who really cares? Hori still loves her and that's all that really matters some might say.

Waka was still asleep and he was a HEAVY sleep at that, Seo was already awake and using his sleeping body as a playground of sorts. She loved him but this was too good to pass up.

Eventually Chiyo and Nozaki got dressed to head out and see what the island had for tourists. He thought about how Seo said jetskis and other open ocean rides.

About 15 minutes later the other two couples came outside to join them in the morning air.

"Tropical morning air, there isn't anything like this back home!" Seo took a deep breath in. "Let's do something crazy because I feel REFRESHED!" She gave off a giant smile.

"Well I think there is a jet ski place nearby, want to go find it?" Nozaki pointed to the town.

Hori shrugged and started walking to the town with everyone following after him. Kashima grabbed his arm and wouldn't let go. He just sighed and let his wife continue to hog his arm.

Eventually they found the store in the middle of town that sold jet ski rentals. Seo practically teleported there once she saw it and by the time they caught up she rented 3 of them. 2 people ride in each ski.

The instructor and owner towed the skis over to the pier the shop owned.

"Alright, so pay attention. First step is to make sure your life jackets are fully fastened." He waited to see everyone check their vests. "Good, now who is going to drive each one?"

Before anyone could move Seo rushed up to one of them and practically started stroking in… no wait she did start stroking it.

"Alright I can take one guess, anyone else?" Hori and Nozaki took driving the other ones.

"Cool, alright so next the first thing you do before turning it on is check to see if the seat is comfortable for you and your rider." He motioned for the other 3 to get on the back of the jet skis.

They all nodded once they adjusted. "Right, so if you are riding and not driving please wrap your arms around the driver and hold on. Once done turn on the jet ski." Right as Seo could feel Waka's arms touch her she turned on the jetski.

Over the roaring of the jet ski's engines the instructor finished, "Alright, so twist the left handle to go! Twist the right to stop! East right!? Now GO GO GO!" He waved them on like a street racer girl.

Seo was the first to peel off leaving the rest of the crew in her midst. After nodding to each other Nozaki and Hori started off to chase after her.

The sound of the engine practically killed most voice unless you were in their ears. Once they reached a good distance into the open ocean they all stopped and lowered the engine noises to talk to eachother.

The water was really still that day and that makes it perfect for jet skiing. "What do you say we have a race? First team that gets to the bridge on the far side doesn't have to chip in for dinner and chooses the place." Seo gave a thumbs up at her plan.

Everyone nodded to it and Chiyo kinda bounced because she found it entertaining, a bit too much really.

On Nozaki's hand countdown from 3 to 1 they waited. *3* *2* *1* "GO!" He shouted.

They all cranked on their handles and off they went. They could just see the bridge in the distance so they still had a while to go.

Crossing, and strafing, and about any other trick you could think of they tried to pull off they did. Seo seemed to be the best driver there. Waka eventually loosened up and starting laughing at the amazing race.

About ¾ through the race Nozaki was in 2nd, Seo was in 1st, and Hori was in a close 3rd to Nozaki. They were still fierce but having fun at the same time so no one really argued.

Just as they were at the bridge Seo slipped into second place, then into third, then a bit more back… then a bit more.

Eventually Seo and Waka actually flipped the jet ski. Nozaki noticed first and made a hard turn causing Hori to do the same. The jet ski's motor was still running but the riders were not there.

The others pulled over and jumped into the water themselves looking for the other two. Right before Hori was about to dive down and look around Waka broke the surface.

His arm was looped through Seo and over her chest. Before anyone could talk he opened his mouth. "I'm fine but she's not. Right before we flipped she gasped and swallowed too much water. We need to get her to the shore, quickly!" He put Seo on their ski and hopped on.

Revving the engine he stormed in land and didn't care where he would break. Beaching the ski he hopped off and pulled Seo off of the back.

The beach was actually empty and he was the first ski there. The others got back on and were almost there.

He started pushing on her chest to perform CPR. After about 20 pushes water started to spurt out of her mouth. A second later he eyes shot open and she practically coughed up a river from her lungs.

Taking a huge breath in after coughing for a while she slumped and hugged Waka. He started to stroke her head, "Shhh shhh it's fine don't worry you're still alive and so am I." He hugged her on his knees.

The others came behind them and sighed with relief. "You two need some alone time? We can give it to you." Kashima gave off a small smile.

"Don't talk to someone like that who almost died." Seo coughed and smiled a bit looking at her.

"Thank you dear." She smiled and gave him a salty tasting kiss.

"My pleasure, remember through sickness and through health, richer or poorer. I'll be there for you." He helped her stand up.

"Well that was exciting, so I'm just going to pretend that you won and give you a pity no pay for dinner. That good with everyone?" Hori looked around at people nodding a bit oddly.

"Wow, it's rare for me to get pity. I should die more often." She coughed a bit again and laughed.

"Not if I can help it!" Waka scooped her up like a princess and started carrying her off the beach. He left both their life jackets on the jet ski.

"Oh, and think one of you can drive back our ski? Thanks!" He said while walking away with a slightly embarrassed Seo in his arms.

Kashima rode their jet ski back solo and so did Hori as they went to drop them off. The owner oddly didn't ask where the others went and just parked them.

After everyone met back at the bungalows and found a slightly messy haired couple, got changed they went back to the town to see what possible restaurants they haven't eaten at yet.

Oddly enough there was a Greek restaurant in the center of town that served the food cooked in front of you. While they do this lots in Japan and Asia this restaurant was constantly making the flames jump in front of you.

They ordered lamb kebabs, gyros, and just about anything else they thought could be good. Turned out it was worth it completely the food was amazing, not that expensive even and rested well with all of them.

It was a truly fascinating day for them and they couldn't wait to see what was next.

After getting back from walking around town they all went to gather on their decks out back. As they found out when they got there each of the decks had planks crossing over them so they could walk between them. Just like hotel doors but outside.

On Hori and Kashima's deck which was the center deck they had a bar. Taking a seat at the bar or in the deck chairs which had a small table at it as well they talked.

"So I must raise a toast to the longevity of Seo. I hope she doesn't die for we all love you and don't know how boring the world would be without you." Hori said from behind the bar.

They all clinked glasses and drank up. Hori was actually pretty good at making drinks because when he was in between acting jobs he worked at a bar close to their apartment.

"Wow, this is actually pretty good. What did you put in it?" Chiyo drank the whole thing.

"Uhm wow yourself, that was a hard skittles vodka with pink lemonade, a shot of bourbon for coloring, and a squeezed lime. For you that was pretty hard, how can you drink that?" He was surprised but good I guess.

"Oh, well if you ask over here he knows how much I can drink." She smiled a bit looking over at him writing in his notebook what happened over the last few days since they haven't had much down time.

"Well then let's start the party!" Hori started mixing drinks for the rest of the night. They didn't worry too much about getting drunk since they were at their rooms.

* * *

**So that was one more idea to check off of my long list of things to add while in the Bahamas for them. I hope you enjoyed this slightly tense chapter and I will write more next week! Thank you so much for reading, skittles vodka reference, enjoy.**


	19. Chapter 19

**And so here I am again for another week of GSNK fan fic. I am listening to some smooth jazz right now and it may affect how this chapter goes. No fear it all ends nicely, so have fun and just ready. And remember, enjoy.**

* * *

"And yet you said that you would never do that!" Hori was leaning on the deck railing sipping his drink. It was vodka mixed with cranberry juice and a hit of orange juice to add flavor.

"I never said I wouldn't do it, I just said I didn't _want_ to do until we were married!" Nozaki wasn't much for drinking but he had a glass of chilled white whine in a thin glass flute… that he drank 10 or so of.

"Hey hey hey, you know that he re-named it because all of his ideas were coming from a new source now so don't blame him for changing his manga name." Chiyo slurred it slightly because she loves skittles vodka. Mostly drinking the lime or lemon flavor she oddly added milk to her concoction because she said, (and I quote) 'It balances out the sour of the skittles and makes the vodka come out but not harshly.'

They were chatting all night about Nozaki's manga idea journal and how he changed some of the stuff since he married Chiyo. At one point or the next their drunk minds thought changing the name was a bad idea but then Nozaki was still behind his idea and it started a small debacle.

"Alright so let's see here, on your 37th page you wrote, and I quote 'Suzuki proposed to Mamiko and they changed the title of their life' so there you already changed the title when you proposed to Chiyo! HA!" Being stumped Nozaki just chugged the rest of his wine and set it down slowly.

"I think" He had a slight hiccup "That I mentioned about changing the name of _Let's Fall In Love_ but I never changed it until we got married ooook?" He leaned in pointing at Hori.

"Yes yes Mangaka you know all about your power couple. But I still think you..." Hori took a deep breath and leaned back a bit. Oddly ending the conversation and no one noticing.

"So Hori baby honey what's on the agenda for the rest of the night?" Kashima came over in a slightly more drunk stupor than the rest. Leaning on her husband she looked into his eyes a bit oddly.

"We have sex on the beach!" Seo pointed her finger to the sky and shouted.

"I'm sorry what? I'm all for sex but no voyeurism honey. You" He poked her in the cheek, "Should know that." He hiccuped.

"No no no, you idiot not real sex I mean the drink…" She turned around the look at him pressing her nose to his. "It tastes sweet like me and goes down smooth." She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"I wouldn't say you're always sweet but say what you must, give me a minute." Hori slumped up from his position of almost falling over the railing into the water to mixing the drink.

"I take that personally but whatever! SINGING TIME!" Seo started to sing a pop song everyone knew but since she was the only good at music there they just listened to her.

On the other side of the small deck Chiyo was sitting in Nozaki's lap. "So have you got enough material for us to use at home or do you still need a little… extra." Her whole face was red from drinking.

"I think I have enough. And to add to it, I want to-" He cut off picking up Chiyo bride style and carrying her around the small deck. "Show you something." He started to walk towards the board that connects Hori's building with their building but stopped before passing.

"Uhm Nozaki… I really don't want to alarm you but your hair is…" She started to breath heavier. "ON FIRE!" She started swatting at his head and when Hori was the fire in Nozaki's hair had the orange juice container open and doused it with a bourbon glass.

"I'm sorry did you say something, and why is my hair wet?" He turned around looking at the others and put Chiyo down. "Hmm something smells like it's burning, I guess it's just the torches." He sat down again wondering where the smell what coming from.

Chiyo had a dumbfounded look on her face that turned into a giggle, "YOUR HAIR!" She started to laugh uncontrollably and plopped in a chair next to him, "IT WAS ON FIRE!" Covering her mouth trying to stifle her laugh.

"My hair was on fire? That's new…" He felt the slightly singed part of his hair. "I think I might want to sleep on this new fact…" He stumbled across the plank to their house.

"I'll follow him to make sure he doesn't kill himself." She giggled while trailing after him and wrapping around his waist.

Seo and Waka already fell asleep with Seo in a weird straddle on him. "Should we just leave them here and go to bed or…" A light came on inside of his head.

Hori ran inside and grabbed a few different things. Namely a piece of string, three stretched out condoms (unused, just stretched out) and a box of cigars that he brought over. He never smokes but it makes him feel classy for some reason and he brings them in necessary.

Kashima smiled, laughed a bit, winked at Hori and pushed him backwards inside after he finished setting them up. She gave him a kiss and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**Mid Story Break (Please read)**

**I play lots of games and draw and write (obviously) but I wanted to know if you guys are interested in me doing those in real time? I have a twitch and I have seen people do some cool stuff but I'm really interested if you guys want me to make a deviantart submission live. You can chat what you want me to draw and hopefully we can just have a good time! (No donations or anything wanted just people to talk to and fun stuff to do) **

**DATE - TBD [PM me if you think this is something I should do!]**

* * *

They woke up that morning with some of the world's strongest hangovers. Sometimes people think their really strong and can take it then they wake up and their brains kill them for it.

"Aghhh… what is this hell?" Seo was waking up still in the chair. Holding her head and slowly finding out she was still outside she looked down at Waka. "What happened that we're like this?"

Looking around she saw the cigar box, condoms, and the absurd amount of alcohol bottles she got really confused. Waka slowly woke up to see the same sight and started to freak out a bit.

"Uhm, what happened here?" Waka slowly stood up while Seo got off of him really confused.

They both looked at eachother and just kept quiet while walking back to their room.

Later that day everyone met up in town to see what they could do. One of the buildings in town was a karaoke which they really didn't expect to find there but it was in a bar format where anyone can sing for the whole bar.

Tonight was a jazz night so they closed the open mic to have visiting or local bands play if they wanted to. They decided to get some breakfast there and a more local cuisine.

After they sat down the menu was all the fish, and animals on the islands. Some crab, unheard of fish amongst other foods that sounded really good. Spicy, sweet, tangy, every flavor they wanted was here.

"Now this is what I call local food!" Kashima smiled while eating the grilled fish off her plate.

Everyone who worked at the restaurant knew little Japanese but the group knew enough english to ask and order. So whenever they talked amongst themselves they spoke Japanese and everyone around them seemed to be concerned for some reason.

After a while of enjoying the meal and freaking out the locals even more they payed and left.

While walking through town Nozaki made some conversation while looking for something to do, "We've been here for so long it's like we live here, haha sad we only have two more days…" He was sad but happy about it they all had fun here but even the most fun has to come to an end at some point or the next.

"So what should we for our final day here!? Our plane is tomorrow afternoon. It's 12:37 right now so that gives us about 24 hours to do stuff!" Waka looked around at the sun bathed streets of the small town.

They all plopped down on benches at a plaza in the middle of town. "Well… what do you guys think about scuba diving?" Seo leaned back and took a breath.

Everyone looked at her a bit oddly.

SPLIT SECOND SCENE CHANGE! (Cause cliche yo)

They were on a boat in the middle of the ocean right now and could barely see the town in the distance of where the boat came from. They had nowhere to go and everyone was in their wet suits with gear on.

"Alright guys, it's simple. Sit on the edge of the boat with your back facing the water. Put on the air receptacle and fall backwards into the water. Swim around as much as you want but make sure your meters don't hit to cold, too deep, or too low so you down drown on me. Good?" The man was luckily Japanese who moved here 10 years ago but spoke Japanese at his house so he still avidly practiced.

They all gave a thumbs up and Seo went over with Kashima first. Waka and Hori shrugged and went over next after waiting a bit. Lastly Chiyo and Nozaki. Chiyo was waiting on the edge of the boat for Nozaki but he looked a little bit hesitant. "Come on honey, we've lived through our friends. The water is probably nicer to us." She went on her tippy toes and kissed him.

"Yeah, you're correct. Alright let's go." He took a deep breath and sat down next to her to dive. He winked at her and fell back making a splash.

* * *

**This was such a crappy chapter… I'm sorry but I want them out of the Bahamas because I am getting writers block with all this. I hope you still read it to any extent and next chapter they head back home after going scuba diving, which is cool. So sorry but as always, enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20

**SCREW YOU GUYS I'M GOING HOME! Well the crew is going home… but don't worry I'm not done yet so after they get home the story will continue and you get to find their jobs and other things they do.**

* * *

The water was crystal clear, nothing but small fish and water was surrounding Chiyo. Off to the distance there was a rock and below her was everyone else looking around.

Seo got behind Kashima and started to grope her small breasts to which she flailed around at. After letting her go they swam deeper and deeper to find the nearby coral reef.

Right in the distance they saw a glimmer of blue, then right before their eyes they saw it. A giant coral reef with large and small fish swimming around it, the area was still light because coral needs the sun.

They swam around it until their air was almost out and then they surfaced to go home. It was an excellent trip, it was fun yet dangerous but overall they didn't regret doing this as a group.

It was fun being with everyone again and being able to see how their relationships have advanced since they've been in high school and most of college. Their love and passion for each other didn't disappoint them and everyone had fun seeing (and hearing ;D ) eachother.

They got on a bus back to the airport, their bags overhead and spirits still high they got ready to head home to Japan.

Kashima and Hori payed for a round trip so they got 1st class seats back to Japan.

They ran through the airport almost missing their departure because Waka's suitcase was a few pounds over max weight so they had to pay extra but only in cash and they didn't have enough so they had to get a few more dollars at the exchange.

They all sighed once they got into the first class cabin, it was different from the last one and actually was bigger. Though instead of an open floor plan with seats they were small cabins that had full walls and were HUGE on the inside.

"Hey Nozaki wanna test how big the bed is if we remove the separator?" She giggled a bit thinking of cuddling with him.

"What, you planning on joining the mile high club today Chiyo?" Seo put her carry on bag in her cabin seat.

"Hmph! Seo don't make fun of me like that! I'm not that lewd…" She blushed and promptly closed her cabin door.

Hori and Kashima already put their divider down and ordered champagne for their trip back. After that they went to talk to the pilot who they knew through a friend and got a discount on the tickets.

"Hey honey can you help me with this? I think there are latches on your side to lower the divider." He was grunting trying to do his own.

Seo reached into her cabin to undo her own latches and once they finished Seo didn't expect it to drop so fast that she fell on top of Waka.

At the time Waka was below her looking to see if there were more latches and ended up getting his face smothered by Seo's breasts. He wasn't complaining about the breasts but we complaining about the lack of air.

Seo noticed this and slid her door closed with her foot while reaching across to close Waka's door. She giggled a bit before moving her breasts off of him and giving him a deep kiss before catching his breath. Lost visual after that but I think we can all guess what happened.

A few minutes later they heard their breathing hard and Nozaki and Chiyo were relaxing in their cabin drawing and reading. Chiyo could hear Seo getting louder and louder and giggled a bit with blush. "Seems like someone is joining the mile high club today though." Nozaki looked over at her and smiled a bit as well. They went back to their own tasks while sailing through the air.

It was a very long trip across the international date line as they slept, _slept_, and ate during their flight. The food was really good and if you wanted more you could get some just by calling for one of the attendants who looked very happy to serve you instead of the commercial cabin. No idea why really most people were asleep during these flights.

They were about to land back at Tokyo International Airport. The Captain came over the intercom.

*crackle* "_Ladies and gentlemen this is Captain Irohara speaking, thank you so much for flying with us today as we are now landing at Tokyo International. We would also like to thank Mr and Mrs Masayuki for flying with us today. Please fasten your seatbelts as we approach for landing. And as always, enjoy!"_ *crackle*

They landed on the tarmac just as the sun was setting, it was perfect timing saying they left with the sun just starting to fall down the sky.

"Wow, that was fun yet I feel like I never left!" Chiyo opened the door to their apartment.

"Well don't worry you can relive our vacation in manga form with the next 3 editions!" Nozaki had a more enthusiasm than he should have saying that.

"That makes me feel… a bit better I guess." She gave him a light kiss before putting her bag in their bedroom. From the bedroom she shouted, "Can you put some tea on? I'm gonna start unpacking our clothes and stuff.

"Sure, just call if you need help." He smiled at her while passing by and getting water to be boiled.

Wakamatsu Household

"I don't think I've had that much fun since we went on that trip in high school!" Waka crashed on the sofa still a bit tired from the plane flight ;)

"Well ever since I stop terrorizing you in high school during basketball games I guess it hasn't been very exciting." She frowned but smiled at the same time.

Waka sighed at what she used to do to him, "It's crazy that I fell in love with you. But I don't think I regret any second of it. Though sometimes I forget about your beautiful singing voice and fall in love all over again." He smiled at her as she went into their bedroom.

"So I forgot, while we were on vacation I missed a practice session. Though everyone says I don't need it I did remember something." She came back out with an envelope. "We have a concert coming up at the Tokyo Bunka Kaikan and I got free tickets. I don't know if you have anyone in mind but I would like it if you came to watch." She smiled at him and put the ticket in his shirt pocket.

"I'd rather come alone to watch you so I can have you all to myself, one less person there means more watching for me." He pulled her in for a kiss.

She leaned back and grabbed the remote to put on the news while she went and unpacked their stuff in the bedroom.

Masayuki Household

"We are back!" Kashima had her arms in the air with a bag in one looking at their elevator bellhop.

"It seems you are, welcome home Mr and Mrs Masayuki. Did you enjoy your stay overseas?" He smiled closing the doors and pressing their floor button.

"Very much, and how have you been?" Hori set his bag down letting his hand take a quick break.

"Oh nothing to report about sir, the kids are great, so's the wife and if my customers are happy then so am I." He gave a stellar smile to them.

"That's fantastic, hey and if you need a favor don't hesitate to ask. Your like family to us you know, driving, elevating, even talking to us you do it all." Hori laughed a bit and patted him on the back while exiting the elevator.

They were back in their penthouse apartment, it was two floors but not open ceilings for they didn't want it to get to cold in the winter being so high up.

Kashima put their bags on their bed to unpack later and opened their fridge, "I'm gonna make some tea and cakes you want some?" She looked back at him stretching near the kitchen table.

"Oh that would be amazing, thank you dear." He sat down and took his phone out to see what had happened while they were gone. "Oh that's right, we have practice tomorrow at the theatre you know that right?" He looked at all the texts and emails he got from management and friends.

"Hmm yeah I do remember now that you mention it. Do you remember what play we're doing this time?" She fired up the toaster oven to cook the cake batter.

"I think it had something to do with- ah here it is. Yeah it's a Shakespeare play, _Love's Labor Lost_." He put his phone down with that being the last message on his update log.

"Oh I read that once, I can't remember it all but it was good. Well hopefully we can make the best out of it!" She gave a smile to him.

*ding* She took the cakes out of the toaster oven and set them down on the table. Picking one up by the thin crust she held it out for Hori to taste.

After taking a bite and giving off an approving grunt he swallowed, "Perfect as always." He reached across the table and gave her a kiss then on the way back put the other ½ of the remaining slice in his mouth and teased the other ½ for Kashima to eat.

She leaned in going for his lips more than the cake but took both anyway. Smiling she swallowed and picked up her tea. "Life can only get better and more difficult from here." She leaned back in the chair.

* * *

**And cut! So what did you think? I was not blocked but I wasn't super into this chapter. I hope you still like it for it is more story that will amount to more writing and when you read it all back one day it makes it that much better! Thanks for reading and as always, enjoy!**


	21. Chapter 21

**DOUBLE PUBLISH!? (MAKE SURE TO READ CHAPTER 20!) I THOUGHT I UPLOADED CHAPTER 20 BUT I DIDN'T AND IT WAS SITTING IN MY DOC MANAGER UNTIL NOW SO SORRY AND AS ALWAYS, ENJOY!**

**Well what IS Waka's job? Let us see why don't we… or not, why don't you read and find out and as always, enjoy!**

* * *

Waka was packing his suitcase with all the papers he needed today and his lunch, as he walked out of the door Seo was there waiting for him.

"Don't let the monsters bite ok?" She snickered a bit hoping they would… just a bit.

"They're not monsters honey they're young adults… but have a good day at practice I'll see you when I come and are you sure you're ready for your concert?" He gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh I'm very ready, I can't wait to see you there!" She sung a sweet melody as he left letting it play over and over in his head.

Waka sat down at his desk putting his papers for the day out, looking outside it was the middle of April and hot.

"Hey Wakamatsu, how was your vacation?" One of his co-workers Somari Kontawa sat down at her desk across from him.

"It was eventful, got to spend lots of time with my wife and good friends overall. Do I look burn anywhere?" He was a bit worried about sunburn.

"Nah, I wouldn't worry about it and if you do just have your wife look at your body… unless that's too lewd for you!" Her eyes turned to stars and she came in close to his face.

"Uhm…" He gulped, "I'll just look in a mirror or something thanks anyway. Though speaking of my wife." She backed off a bit qurious, "She has a concert tonight at the Tokyo Bunka Kaikan and I wondered if you wanted the other ticket I got. She got 2 free ones for friends or family but I don't have any really in mind for the other. You want it?" He held the ticket halfway out of his bag.

She squinted a bit thinking about her schedule. "Sure! Is it assigned seating?" She looked a bit derpy (for lack of better word) when asking.

"Uhm… it's a professional concert. If they didn't have assigned seating it might look like the crowd are all grade schoolers." He shook his head.

"Alright alright I understand, well I guess I'll see you there. In the mean time it's almost time!" She pointed at the clock and walked out the office door.

"Ah crap!" Waka grabbed all his papers and ran to him room. Just before the bell rang he walked in did a quick spin and put the papers on his desk.

The class representative stood up, "Rise!" She waited, "Bow!" She waited again, "Sit!" They all sat back down.

"Good morning class, another day of school and I get a new set of faces. If you don't know me I'm or if you must shorten it call me as my wife does." He wrote his name on the board.

"We do have an opening assembly so once that is done I have papers to hand out but before that I have something else." Waka turned around to write something on the board, it was a name?

"All of you were here last year except we do have a new student transferring in from a few towns over. Please welcome her, you can come in now!" Waka looked at the open door.

Everyone in the classroom wondered why she didn't just sit down and he introduce her in her seat but they hadn't had a new student at the first day of the school year so I guess you do it like always.

A girl with black hair that covered her eyes walked in, her bag had what looked like a UFO. She turned and face the class with a swoosh of her skirt. "My name is Urabe Mikoto, nice to meet you all." She bowed and stood still.

"Ah… I guess that's all. Well please take care of her everyone and ah. Your seat is next to Tsubaki-kun. Tsubaki raise your hand!" Waka looked over to the window where he was sitting. He snapped into sitting position, "Yes I'm here!" The class laughed a bit, "I don't care if you're here but YOUR new classmate Ms. Urabe will be sitting next to you." He sighed a bit but laughed while shaking his head.

Urabe moved over to the desk next to him, sitting down she just looked at the teacher without talking. In an attempt Tsubaki leaned over, "Hey, if you need help with anything just ask me. I'll always be available." He leaned back into his desk, she just looked at him. "...Sure." and with that she looked back at the teacher.

"Alright everyone line up for the first assembly of the year." He moved to the door and heard some groans but mostly silent.

The day mostly flew by and his new student didn't seem to be anything special but Tsubaki tended to take glances at her, I hope something nice happens with them he thought.

And with a mid April day passed by Waka took the train home to get ready for the concert that was later that night.

Once he got home Seo was sitting on the couch waiting for him, "Ah perfect timing!" she smiled at him to which he returned the warm smile. "Anything interesting happen at work today?" She got up leaving the TV on and went to the kitchen.

"Ah it's the first day of school, same old stuff but it was interesting to say the least. I have a new student that has an interesting haircut and I think the boy that sits next to her likes her." He took the glass of cooled tea out of her hand she poured.

"Well if she does say yes to him she assert that she is the head figure of their relationship!" She pounded her fist on the counter top.

"Uhm… please don't go ruining young love just yet. I still love you yet I think things would have been different if you didn't dominate our relationship for our last year of high school…" He sighed a bit but laughed all the same.

"Well I don't know how you feel but that aside we need to get ready for tonight. I layed out your suit on the bed just slip into it!" She walked in the bedroom starting to take her shirt off showing the backside of her bra.

Feeling… motivated Waka followed suit to get into his suit as he put the glass down and closed the door behind him.

* * *

\- Masayuki Household

* * *

Hori was sitting at the island drinking a shallow glass of wine. He was in his suit waiting for Kashima to be done getting dressed. "I know that girls take a while to get changed but are you almost ready?" He said up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Can you give me a hand? I just need to zipper up my dress, I don't want to be late to this concert either but a woman has to look her best. Are you saying you don't want me to look pretty?" She said as he came up the stairs.

"I think you always looking stunning darling, but if you must look better then so it shall be." He laughed as he came up behind her to zip of her dress. He gave her a light kiss on the back of the neck.

She was wearing a long dress that was a pale blue and the shoulder straps were ruffled to give an effect. The dress stopped around her ankle to show off stunning white heels and her hair was still styled short that gave off a certain allure.

"Now I am ready to go, will you carry me my prince?" She laughed a bit and kissed him.

"I would my princess, see I like that you grew boobs so that you didn't look like a prince anymore. Though you're still taller than me… but I will try my damndest my love." he picked her up princess style and carried her down the steps to the elevator. Hitting the button and waiting for it to come up she laughed a bit with her bag laying in her stomach.

The doors to the elevator opened and their elevator operator just laughed, "Only Mr and Mrs Masayuki would enter an elevator doing this. But then again, not all of us are you now are we?" He said while hitting the lobby button and closing the doors.

* * *

**WOOH! Another chapter done and I actually had fun with this… yes that was a Mysterious Girlfriend X reference but I don't think I will too much with that. I mean if I ever show Waka at work again I probably will bring them up and add some fun tidbits. But until then as always, enjoy!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Well everyone welcome home! Since last chapter was mostly Seo &amp; Waka I want to donate some time to Nokzai and Chiyo. I also realized that they are a bit out of character, though Chiyo is pretty much fulfilled since she married Nozaki I feel like he can be a bit more… emotionless? Well you'll see, I'll see, as always, enjoy!**

* * *

The air smelled a bit stale, dried ink, paper, and hard work was what their apartment smelled like. Sitting on a coffee table was a set of tea cups filled with hot tea. On either side of the table were two people, one very short with orange hair and one with black hair.

"Can you hand me the ink?" The girl said, to that the man on the other side of the table passed her a large glass jar.

"Almost done with the beta on that page? I'm almost done with this page for the drawing." The man said while doing some finishing touches on his drawing.

"Aaaand, done. Here you are kind sir." She said while taking his paper to beta for him.

"So are you excited to be back at work since we came home from holiday?" The man picked up his cup of tea and took a long sip.

"Nozaki, I'm happy as long as you're there with me." She smiled looking up at him.

"That's wonderful to hear Chiyo." He did a slight smile handing her a cup as well.

They seemed to be content just working on their manga in the home. Leaving every so often to go on a date, shopping, or maybe meeting up with their friends. They were odd yet perfect for eachother.

"Hey, I'm having trouble drawing this scene. Mind if you do something posing for me?" Nozaki held up the paper he was drawing.

"Oh, sure what's the scene about?" She put down her brush to look at his paper.

The scene was when Mamiko and Suzuki are shopping and she tries on different clothes.

"Oh so you can me to dry on a dress, or maybe some skirt and blouse combinations?" She smiled walking to the bedroom.

"No." He held up an all too familiar garment bag. "I want to you wear this, it's the last piece of clothing he gives to her to try on and leans against the door until she puts it on or she doesn't get to come out.

Chiyo went wide eyed and started to blush, "Even before we dated or got married I told you I would never wear that! I just CAN'T!" She started to squirm into a corner.

Nozaki stood up still holding the sailor uniform by the hangar, "Please? You're my wife and co-author you have to help me in some way." He walked over to her and put an arm over her head.

"No no no no!" Is all she could say until about 10 minutes later.

Chiyo stood in the middle of their living room wearing the sailor uniform. In the end Nozaki had to forcefully change her trying not to rip her clothes. Though if someone walked in on what he was doing they would be concerned they didn't since Nozaki doing something weird was…. well normal.

"Thank you Chiyo, if you want to you can get-" Even before he could finish his sentence Chiyo already changed into her clothes again. "Well if it makes you feel any better you won't need to do it again since I have a picture." He gave her the finished panels for the next page.

"Hmmph, well if it makes **you** feel any better I get to use a big favor for free whenever I want to then. It's only fair!" She was still blushing but slightly angry… no not angry but not happy.

"Alright, I will give you that much. But don't worry no one else will see this picture." He began on the next panel and they went back to their usual routine of staying making manga. Almost as if nothing happened.

One week later

"Ah, Chiyo our complimentary copy of _In Love_ is here!" Nozaki sat down in his desk chair looking through their most current work.

Chiyo came out of her studio which was in the back of the apartment to come and see.

Just as she approached him he held out a very familiar page, "Oh that turned out good." He smiled thinking how it did actually did turn out good.

"Aah! Don't remind me about it!" Chiyo grabbed the manga book and threw it at the wall. Though he expression did help the scene of being embarrassed and not moving so it worked out well in the end.

Later in the evening their ink bottle ran out and Nozaki had to run out to get some. "Chiyo do you need anything while I'm out getting ink?" He was already thinking the route to the art store.

"Ahm… I'm really in a craving for some pickled radishes. Can you pick me up some Korean Kimbap?" She licked her lips. It was pretty good and she hasn't had any for a while.

"Sure no problem, I'll be back soon." He grabbed his light jacket and left. It was already getting dark and would probably be dark by the time he got to the store.

After 20 minutes or so he finally got the the _Space Age Arts &amp; Materials_ store they shop at. It's the closest and as far as he is concerned the cheapest. While in the liquids isle he saw a familiar face at the end.

"Is that you Miyako?" Nozaki was holding a large bottle of ink.

"Huh? Oh! Nozaki-kun! Wow it's been so long since we've seen each other. How are you? You still with that cute redhead?" She leaned in and nudged him.

"Huh? Oh I'm doing well… yeah we got married a bit ago so it's been good." He blushed a bit but stayed pretty stoic.

"Awww! That's nice, yeah actually I got engaged! He went to college with me and on graduation day he asked me to marry him. It was so romantic." She smiled and that smile could kill the world.

"That's nice, so what's his name?" He cared a bit but for the most part wanted to know how girls reacted to being asked about this stuff.

"Ryousuke Seo, he's such a nice guy. He sings a bit but he loves working in the foodservice industry." She put her hands on her cheeks while wiggling a bit.

Nozaki just kind of froze. He knew that last name, and knew it all to well. "You said… Seo correct?" He stuttered a bit.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" She was a bit confused.

"Oh well… uhm no reason it's just that one of my really good friends is married to his little sister. That's all." He was still a bit dumbfounded hearing who she was engaged to.

"Really!? Wow I never knew that, how long have you been friends with him?" She wanted to see if he knew her soon to be sister-in-law.

Nozaki had flashbacks to *Seo-nam and snapped out of it, "Well I've known her ever since high school but they got married around the same time Chiyo and I did. Only a month off. His younger sister Yuzuki is… a lot of fun." He nodded looking all regal. 'Yeah that's a good way to explain that monster of a woman that was tamed by her main prey.'

"Oh wow you've known the family that long! It'll be so cool, almost as if you and I are to be family!" She laughed and said goodbye with all the materials under her arm.

Nozaki went to checkout and returned home. On his way back remembered to pickup the Kimbap. He was right, it was dark and when he got home Chiyo wasn't in family room. "Chiyo are you home?" He put the ink on the table, she cleaned up for the day it seemed. Putting the kimbap in the fridge he heard her call.

"I'm in here, can you come here for a second?" Chiyo said from the bathroom.

"Uhm, sure I guess. Need help with something?" He opened the bathroom to see nothing. But before he could turn his head Chiyo was up against a wall and pulled him in slamming the door behind him.

"Oh I need help with something, I get to use my free pass." She backed him up to the tub while taking his shirt off and starting to unbutton his pants.

He blushed a bit but leaned in to kiss his wife only in a towel. "Alright if this is what you want, I'll give you it all." hoisting her up so her legs could wrap around his waist they settled in to the bath naked.

* * *

**Well that's a good cutting off point. You can all guess what they did in the bath right? Uh spoiler alert it was sex and water actually isn't that good a lubricant, but hey work with what you can right? Thanks for reading this chapter and as always, enjoy!**

***Seo-nam is just a play on Vietnam because she was known to be a demon woman in the eyes of Waka and other tormented boys. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Oops****, alright I'm just updating the day after my release date all the time now aren't I? Or maybe two days… Well to be fair I had VIP tickets to an impressionist exhibition in the Philadelphia (Philly) museum of art, got to skip about a 2 hour wait line and see some amazing paintings at the same time. So thanks for hanging in and as always, enjoy!**

**(Side note - 1:32 AM, just finished Zero no Tsukaima for the 2nd time, and read a lemon. So I hope it doesn't affect it that badly. XD alright, enjoy!)**

* * *

It was a warm night, the hall stood looming in front of them. Hori stepped out of the car and ran around to the other side to let Yuu out. She smiled, "Why thank you kind sir."

It was a formal concert but they didn't decorate the entrance with a red carpet or anything that they have walked on before but there were banners and signs telling them what was happening.

The Tokyo Bunka Kaikan didn't have steps leading up to it but it was massive on the inside, being a modern building with smooth architecture it held a new feel to it that many groups loved performing in.

Hori opened the door and Yuu walked in thanking him. The lobby was pretty filled with people waiting for the concert to start. There were some table here and there with appetizers.

"Welcome to Tokyo Bunka Hall, may I see your tickets?" A young lady behind a folding table said. Hori then produced the two VIP tickets they had received from Seo when she heard they were coming.

"Well who do you know that you got VIP tickets?" The young lady seemed to be joking but was impressed, "But since you do have them, just enter in through that door over there to meet the singers before they go on. They must be expecting you. Sorry if this is rude, but who might be the person you got the tickets from?" She blushed a bit.

"Ah, Mrs. Wakamatsu Seo. She's a good friend of ours. And thank you." Hori responded smiling, the young girl's jaw hit the floor.

"Seo-sensei! She is my vision of who I want to be! Thank you for visiting Mr &amp; Mrs..." She looked at the ticket scan, "Masayuki!" She was all giddy and smiling at them while they walked over to the door she told them about.

Upon opening the door it revealed a long carpeted hallway that looked like the rest of the hall yet no one was in it. From down the hall you could hear voices behind a large wooden door. "Well I guess that's them." He pointed towards the door, at the end there was someone standing next to the door.

They were waving at them, after they walked closer for a bit they finally found out it was, "Waka! Hey, still living after all!" Yuu laughed.

"Yes yes, glad you guys could make it to the show tonight. Seo is very excited, they're warming up right now but give them a bit and they should have some time to chat before going on stage.

"Awesome, well mind if we just wait here with you?" He pointed to the wall.

"Mi Casa, su Casa Hori." He laughed a bit, he never really took spanish but almost everyone knows that saying.

After a few minutes of waiting they heard the door handle move, with a solid sound of air a few men and women exited the room.

Eventually Seo came out wearing an ankle length black dress that hugged her curves, and she had good looking curves. "I see you're a loyal husband and watchdog. Yet you dragged some more food home didn't you?" Seo smiled at Yuu and Hori.

"Well hello to you as well Seo." Hori chuckled a bit and stood up from the wall.

"I'm glad you could make it tonight, I see you also got those tickets I sent you." She smiled at Yuu.

"I hope it's as good as we expect. If it's not though… Well we'll see I guess." She smiled yet the comment was still frightening to a friendly extent.

One of Seo's fellow singers came up next to her and whispered something in her ear.

"Oh, well it seems my time is cut short with you guys. I can talk after the concert but not until then. Again, I hope you enjoy the music!" She said while walking down another hallway and towards the stage door.

"Ah, well I guess it's time for us to take our seats as well. Just go back the same way and look for where all the people are going to. Pretty simple if you ask me." Waka smiled and started walking back down the long hallway.

After a few minutes they found their seats and relaxed aiting for the curtain to pull up. An older man took the stage taking a microphone off of one of the stands.

"Ahem, thank you all for coming to listen to the Tokyo City Philharmonic. Tonight's selection are selections of acapella jazz music from all over the world. Mostly American and Japanese songs there are others like French. I hope you find the music entertaining and as always, enjoy." He set the microphone back into the stand and walked off the stage.

A few moments later the curtains opened to reveal the group please in a shallow arc around the conductor. After a few beat markers the music began.

It was mostly bass with a few sections of higher notes but eventually launched into the lyrical part. Waka leaned into Hori's ear, "This song is named Blue Bossa. It's American but not much in terms of lyrics so you won't need to translate it." He smiled and settled back into his seat.

The song continued and eventually ended before they took a few seconds before starting the next one. *One thing Hori noticed was that the conductor stepped off to the side and didn't conduct except for the first few beats.* It was an interesting take on conducting but they seemed to be that good.

The night kept on moving smoothly, songs like _September_, _All the things you are_, _Misty_, and so much more were sung. It was almost as if there was a band there but it was all vocal cords.

Right as the baritones held a long note the curtains closed and ended the performance, it was an excellent concert and well worked on. Seo had a solo or two, maybe three… actually Yuu lost count because the music was that good.

After the crowd had mostly left Seo poked her head out of the curtains to see if her friends were still there. Smiling that they still were she scampered down the side stairs of the stage to them.

"That was delightful madame." Waka said leaning in giving her a kiss. She smiled, "Thank you kind sir." Laughing a bit.

"That was amazing, good job!" Yuu gave her a hug, although she isn't shallow most of the time since she still can't really sing she was amazed.

"That was really good, I'm surprised you had time to practice while we were on vacation." He folded his arms and smirked a bit.

"Well I had times but hey, I'm just that good." She mirrored him and they both laughed.

They left the hall and waved to each other as they left. Hori held the back door open for Yuu and after she sat down he hopped to the other side and waited for the driver to pull off.

"How was the show?" Their driver adjusted his mirror and pulled off.

"It was excellent, our friend was a very good singer. Did you enjoy your time as well?" Hori asked, they let their driver find a restaurant or bar before leaving if they have a scheduled event as long as he can still drive when he picks them up.

"Yes I did, there was a very nice American steak grill nearby and I met up with a friend for dinner. She was good company." He turned left.

"Oh a woman you say? You're not married are you, is she nice?" Yuu poked her head between the seats.

"Haha, yes she's nice. I like her but I'm not sure if she is the one yet. I'll have to see." He laughed a bit and seemed to blush his hat hid part of his face.

"Ah, well Yuu and I took a bit until we found out we were perfect for eachother. Yeah high school was an interesting time for the two of us." Hori laughed a bit and recieved a bit of a stare from Yuu.

"Well that's good to hear you still found each other in the end. I hope you enjoy the rest of your night Ma'am and sir." He pulled into their apartment tower round about getting out to open Hori's door. Hori in turn went around and opened Yuu's door.

They walked over to the penthouse elevator, the doors were always open where they last got off since only they live in the penthouse. Getting in the elevator the bellhop greeted them, "Ah Mr. and Mrs. Masayuki, how was the concert?" He smiled while hitting their floor.

"It was delightful, and how was your evening?" Hori put an arm around Yuu's waist. She smiled a bit and looked at the bellhop.

"Never exciting without you here Sir." He laughed a bit and held a hand out as the door opened.

"Well thank you as always, have a good night now." He smiled as the doors closed for their bellhop to leave for the can still use the elevator after hours but they obviously have to operate it themselves. Not like it's an issue but they rarely do.

After a few minutes they finally crashed on their bed, looking through the sky light they installed above their bed they put a thin sheet over themselves. It was still warm out and they tended to keep the windows open in the apartment.

Finally falling asleep a new and warm wind blew through their apartment with a strong and pleasant aroma.

In Sakura's and Nozaki's bedroom the same aroma whipped through their room and lightened the air.

Then in Seo's and Waka's room that same wind filled their nostrils with something new. Who knows what this wind will bring, but we will see.

* * *

**Oh alright! Well thank you all for reading this chapter! YES YES YES I know it was later but please forgive me. Again I try to upload on Wednesday for Tyrant's Eye and Saturday for Steam but I always end of failing (well most of the time anyway) so I hope you still keep up with my shenanigans and the gangs as well and as always, enjoy!**

***On Friday I was playing live jazz at a local Applebee's and one of the songs we could play was Blue Bossa. I listen and play a lot of jazz. So you can say I know a lot about it and it's my favorite. I also do quite a bit of improv.**

***My Middle School director did all of the band groups (except orchestra) and whenever we performed for jazz band she wouldn't conduct but stand off to the side and save us if need be. We never needed saving and it was a lot of fun. Plus... boom I don't need a conductor to keep beat really so I'm a bit better than some musicians. (No offense but she wanted us to be able to do that, so why not tell you?)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys… so I think I am winding down this fic finally. (Aww soundtrack) Yes I know, well I have had tons of fun with this and I think I want to write this as my last chapter. It will be the most important and longest one. It is Thursday night and I will work on it as much as I can till I post it on Saturday. Thank you thank you THANK YOU for all of the supporting views on this fic but all good things must come to an end. As much as there could be new adventures I am done for now. I am going on hiatus until further notice! **

**IMPORTANT - I AM GOING ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. THIS MAY OR MAY NOT END FOR GOOD, I AM ONLY PAUSING I THINK UNTIL I FIND A NEW MUSE.**

**Thank you all for reading, and as always, enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chiyo woke up, she noticed that Nozaki wasn't in bed. The window was open and the mid summer air was nice. The whole room had a nice warm tinge to it. Above all else the world seemed to be perfect. Chiyo got out of bed.

"Nozaki where are you?" She rubbed her eyes as she walked into the family room.

Nozaki was sitting at his desk, "Oh Chiyo your up? I didn't want to wake you, I had a stroke of genius last night… but it may spell the end of a chapter." He said not looking at her and still drawing.

"Wait what? Hold on let me have my tea." She walked over to the teapot and saw Nozaki still had hot water left in it. Using up the rest she sat down with her tea. "Aaaah, ok please tell me again what happened." She smiled at his back.

"Well I had a stroke of genius last night, I know just what to draw and it came to me in a dream. The scent was so strong it was almost real and the air and the texture. It was all there in front of me." He turned around with a serious look, "The final chapter of _In Love_ is here. It is in my mind, and before you ask me if I'm sure I am, I am so sure that this is destined to be the final chapter. It's sad to say so but I have to." He turned back around and kept working.

"Wait, you have to be kidding right? Your brainchild that could have lasted forever? Are you sure this is the end?" Chiyo looked at him worryingly.

"Yes, yes, yes I am sure. I don't know why but I just know this is the end." He sat back as if finished, "I have the rough draft done. Think you can start working?" He stacked the papers and make them into a neat pile.

"Huh? Oh uhm yeah give me a second." She walked over to their art wall and grabbed her brushes and ink. She sat down ready to work, "Alright let me see what we have." Nozaki gave her the packet.

She slowly worked on the packet making it farther and farther until it reached the end. They went out on the town that night, eventually they got home and things started to get serious. It skips ahead a bit in time and she got… PREGNANT!? "Nozaki…" Chiyo looked up at him, "You always use stuff you know for reference to make your manga… yet this is something I know you know nothing about." She softended her look, "Do you want a child?" She asked, one of the heaviest questions ever.

"Huh!?" Nozaki backed up a bit, she might be right. Everything he's ever drawn was off of reference in his life. "Well… now that you mention it I might. I mean I've always loved my manga and your right about how I draw. Yet this I just wanted to happen and knew for it to happen." Nozaki sat down across from her at the small table. "Chiyo Sakura, I think I want to have a baby with you." He said seriously.

Chiyo started to cry, "Nozaki Sakura I want to have a baby with you as well." She pulled him in for a deep kiss. "So you want to go somewhere tonight?" She sniffled back. Nozaki just smiled, he knew the place to take her, "Why it's summer is it not?" He said, her eyes went wide.

_Masayuki household_

Hori woke up, rolling a bit and opening his eyes he saw Kashima laying there in her bra. He thought how cute and hot she looked when she slept with minimal clothing.

He poked her in the cheek, "Time to wake up love." She stirred a bit. He wrapped an arm around her torso and moved up a bit causing her breasts to move. She wasn't big (About a B cup) but has breasts. She stirred again.

"Oh great, so I have to get a little more… physical." Hori smiled and hugged right up to his wife while slowly reaching down the blankets. From above it looked like a snake was moving towards Yuu's long legs. Though it stopped short at her pelvis.

After a few seconds there was a small sound and Yuu's eyes shot open. "Aaah!" She shot up and looked around until she saw Hori and where his hand was. She blushed and forced his hand away from her area.

"Ah, pervert, lech… dog... " She started to normalize from the shock, "well that was a steamy way to wake me up. Haha waking up to an orgasm. That's new." She bit her lip a bit, "I think I like it though." She smiled at him.

"Well that's good to know, but come on it's time to get up. I have a surprise for you today." he smiled and hopped in the shower. Only a few seconds later Yuu entered the bathroom looking at Hori through the frosted glass door of the shower. "Mind if I join the fun?" She asked.

Hori looked at her through the glass, "Well I don't see why not. The more the merrier as I see. But just because you're taking a shower with me doesn't mean I'll tell you what the surprise is." He smirked a bit.

"Oh, I'm not doing this for the secret." She stripped her underwear and bra, "I'm doing this for revenge." She swung open the door and climbed inside with him.

A few minutes later some laughing came from the shower and some groans. Their morning started off right for today, it would only get better.

After their steamy /haha see what I did there?/ shower they went downstairs for breakfast. Hori cooked american eggs and bacon with a side of their hash browns as they call them. Just some finely mashed potatoes.

They smiled at each other while sitting across from eachother at the table. Yuu played with Hori's legs with her own and he just enjoyed it. He loved her legs and would never stop her from using them.

After breakfast they got changed into some casual clothes and Hori eyed a bag on top of his wardrobe.

_Wakamatsu household_

Seo was sitting on the couch when Waka finished breakfast. She peeked over to see the rice on the table and got up.

They were eating breakfast when Seo talked first, "So my brother is getting married." She said pretty calmly.

"Oh wow, really? Isn't he older than you? Haha he must be jealous having his younger sister get married first, but good for him." He put down the plate of vegetables and large lettuce pieces.

"Well he had this girl in his sights for a while but couldn't ask her out. She was in university with him. It was kind of funny when he asked her out because he almost got hit by a bus!" She showed some glee in dreaming about the topic.

"Now it sounds like he was going to commit suicide and said yes to stop him." He had a bead of sweat on his forehead.

"What? No, he would never commit suicide. Well unless his fiance died, maybe then but that's about it." She said that with a bit of confidence as if he really would then.

He sighed, "Anyway, have you met her yet?" He filled his lettuce wrap.

"Ah, not yet I want to though. He told me soon, so I'll wait. He must have to prepare her for awesomeness." She smiled in pride.

"You know it stinks that school started early this year." Waka leaned back in his chair. It was a Sunday so he had a day off but the school year did start sooner.

"Huh yeah I guess you're right. Oh by the way, I have a surprise tonight! We won't be eating dinner at home!" She said with a bit of a grin on her face.

_Later that night_

"Come on Nozaki you're going to be late!" Chiyo was in her Yukata with Nozaki a bit behind. She was quick for being small and in a Yukata yet she pulled it off. Nozaki smiled at her, this was nostalgic for him. He remembered on top of the hill on top of the jungle gym was where he asked Sakura out and on top of that same hill was where he asked her to marry him. This festival always had something big to give. And this year, was a child between them.

They walked through the festival hand in hand having vendors smile at them and give free for to happy couples. While Nozaki wanted to get more manga reference he stopped walking. Realizing… it was over now. He may create another manga but he wasn't writing _Let's Fall In Love_ or even _In Love_ anymore. It was so tough on him.

Chiyo looked up at him, "What's wrong honey?" She was a bit confused and concerned.

"I just realized, that through my highschool days and all my life I was never paying full attention to you. You always stayed by my side and you never wavered. Even if I neglected you completely for my manga you still loved me." He started to cry a bit, "I'm so sorry, I never thought about it until now since I actually am completing my first manga. I need a break, I will come back but I need to treat you like a real significant other. Not just an assistant, but my wife. My real and honest to god wife." He picked her up under her arms and lifted her.

She flashbacked to the first day of high school. When she was late and about to cry when Nozaki was there to help her over the fence and lifted her just like this. Coming back from the flashback he kissed her and she kissed him back so deeply. It was a true kiss, not a manga true kiss, or a kiss in the movies or books but a real kiss. A kiss that meant 1000 lives and 1000 years of love. It was irreplaceable.

As she was set down she saw someone behind Nozaki that looked familiar, "Yuu?" She tilted and looked at her again. "Yuu!" She yelled as the tall blue haired girl and her husband turned to see them.

"Chiyo! I didn't know you guys would be here, I thought that no one was going be here. It's rare for adults to come to these things you know." She smiled a bit.

"Oh come on, you're never too old for a summer festival! Do you know if Waka and Seo are here yet? They just might be." Chiyo was bouncing a bit.

"I haven't seen them yet, but I'll keep my eye out." Hori put an arm around Yuu's neck and kissed her on the cheek, "You guys want to go get some food?" He pointed to the rows of booths.

"Sure!" Chiyo and Yuu ran ahead in the crowd. Nozaki and Hori just smiled, "They never do grow up do they." Hori said which caused Nozaki to laugh. It was rare for him to laugh, Hori looked at him. "Wow Nozaki, it's rare for you to laugh. That must have been really funny." He raised an eyebrow.

"Well it just funny that's all. A lot of stuff is growing up and maturing in my life. So it seems funny to see them having fun like this. Yet it's good for them to keep on having fun." He smiled again.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Hori chuckled a bit as well and then he heard screaming. The crowd started to move and out came a running Waka!

"Watch ouuuut!" Waka said as he crashed into Nozaki. He actually didn't even knock over Nozaki let alone stumble. He was a solid wall to catch him. Seo came after Waka and stopped to rest of her knees.

"That was an awesome workout!" She looked up to see where Waka was, "Oh Nozaki! Hori! I didn't know you two were here!" She was still breathing heavy.

Chiyo and Yuu came out of the crowd with food in their hands, "Hey get got this food for free!" They both stopped short though, "Oh Seo, Waka I didn't know you would be here! Well Hori looks like you found them after all. Good job!" She smiled at him and he didn't feel like saying they really found him…

Nozaki raised his hand, "You got the food for free?" He was a bit puzzled, everything here is a charity so he wasn't sure what happened.

"Oh, tehehe. Yeah the young guy running the stand said we were cute and not to tell anyone. Then we flashed our wedding rings and he turned pale before bowing really slowly and saying they're still free." They both laughed, the boy was cute in a sense as well.

"Well hey, since we're all here why don't we walk around as a group? Seems to be pretty lively, also fireworks don't start for a bit." Seo put up her hand with a rather blank expression.

"Sure I don't see why not. Right guys?" Hori said while getting nods from all around.

They walked around the festival for a while, getting food, prizes, and the occasional mini firework. The blank fireworks set off once marking one minute until fireworks.

"Oh, only a minute till fireworks. I think Yuu and I will be over there." Hori pointed to a small balcony on the edge of the festival surrounded with bamboo and faced where the fireworks launched off from.

Seo just pulled Waka by his tie and he laughed but followed with. They didn't even have to say where they were going. No one would find them wherever they did end up.

Nozaki and Chiyo just smiled to each other and headed to the top of the hill. Helping her up on top of the jungle gym she smiled and snuggled into him.

The fireworks launched and started to burst like their hearts in their bodies when their lips met to prove that they love eachother.

_16 years later_

* * *

_This is the world we live in_

_We have a great job_

_Supportive friends_

_and most of all…_

_The best husband in the world._

_and The best wife in the world_

_We would not trade anything for this life, _

_not money, not power and neither should you._

_Happiness is the most valuable thing in the world _

_If you want this you have to achieve this perfectness._

_You do not just have this happiness given to you._

_I am Sakura Chiyo, a young woman and wife of Sakura Nozaki._

_and I am Sakura Nozaki, a young man and husband of Sakura Chiyo_

_Co-creator of __**Let's Fall In Love**_ _and __**In Love**_ _popular manga._

_Creator of __**Let's Fall In Love**_ _and Co-Creator of __**In Love**_ _popular manga._

_We leave this note to our daughter when you find that first someone_

_Thank you for waiting and thank you for being in my life._

_We brought you home as our own bundle of joy._

_Now you are finding someone else that gives you joy._

_We accept you and want you to find your own world._

_Love,_

_Mom &amp; Dad_

The fireworks went off around them as tears began to fall down her cheek. She was smiling yet crying at the same time when she turned around so he couldn't see her blushing. Though before she turned around he came up behind her and hugged her. Leaning in between the explosions he whispered to her, "Let's take it at your pace." To which her eyes shot open and she smiled bigger and cried more as they watched the fireworks explode. It was a new day for them, something more was coming.

Back home in their apartment Sakura and Nozaki smiled knowing that their daughter was beginning her own spring with someone she cared for greatly.

The two were both artists in their own way. One played the piano, violin, and loved drawing. While the other played the trumpet, wrote stories, and computer programming. Both into anime they suited each other in a way no one ever saw immediately. He loved her some much and she loved him just as much. Their bond would last forever just like their parents have.

* * *

**Oh wow, I never knew my story would end like that. I actually really love this ending… you know why? Because I have to make a new story that can't be posted on . It will be a completely self made story following the life of Sakura Rikka, a high school freshmen looking forward to the future of success in her music and love. What will she find? **

**Please come with me on this journey as I write an all vanilla story about Sakura Rikka and her high school days of love and fun. Who is the boy hugging her and what happened that they are doing this?**

**Come read with me on my new story! It's under Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun still since it does use the same universe, so look for it!**

**Thank you all for lasting with me this long and I hope you never stop reading, whether it is my writing or someone else's always keep reading. I don't love books all that much yet reading a good fanfiction (42 chapters even) is what I like to do. So please keep reading, and as always, enjoy!**


End file.
